


Saving Earths

by LMXB



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parallel Universes, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: As Kara tries to help Alex she gets a surprise visit from Barry who needs her help. Her journey to the other Earth though takes an unexpected turn and she finds herself fighting new, but familiar foes, whilst reuniting with fallen allies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any DC characters.
> 
> A/N: This is set after 3x05. As Kara tries to help Alex she gets a surprise visit from Barry who needs her help. Her journey to the other Earth though takes an unexpected turn and she finds herself fighting new, but familiar foes, whilst reuniting with fallen allies. There will be appearances from characters from The Flash and Arrow. But I don't watch either show so character representations may be off and it may be out of sync with events on those shows.

"Okay it's a place and a restaurant name and a long way from here." Winn said reading off a card as he stood in Kara's apartment.

"You really suck at this." James commented. "Go on."

"Okay, this is easy. Classic eighties movie about being caught inside a computer. Had funky lights and bikes. How are you not getting this?"

"Because I have a life." James said. "Move on."

"And that's time." Kara said. "You two were awful. I mean I thought we were bad, but we had nothing on you." She added glancing at Alex who said.

"You really suck."

"Seeing you didn't get Star Wars you can't talk Danvers." Winn said.

"Well this hammering has been fun, but I should go. Lena has requested a pre-breakfast meeting." James said standing.

"I should go to." Alex said.

"You don't want to stay?" Kara asked.

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Alex said. "Really I'm fine."

"Okay, well call if you need anything." Kara said hugging Alex before James and Alex left.

"You okay?" Winn asked as he helped Kara clear up.

"Just worried about Alex." Kara sighed.

"She'll be okay." Winn said. "Because we both know you won't let her be anything than okay."

"I just wish I knew how to help her."

"You are helping her." Winn said.

"It doesn't feel like that."

"If you weren't helping her there would be many more injuries during training." Winn pointed out as a blue portal suddenly appeared in the lounge.

"What's going on?" Winn asked standing behind Kara just as Barry emerged.

"Barry! What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Hi Kara." Barry said. "Sorry to come, but I really need your help."

"What's happened?" Kara asked concerned that Barry was lacking his normal jovial attitude.

"It's bad." Barry said. "And it involves aliens. They are helping build a weapon that could destroy not just our world but others as well."

"Should I call Alex?" Winn asked.

"She has enough to deal with." Kara said turning to face Winn. "I'll go with Barry, if I need help I come back."

"You sure?" Winn asked.

"I'm sure." Kara said. "But Winn, look after Alex for me, okay?"

"Of course." Winn said.

-00-

As Kara and Barry emerged in a building she asked.

"Where are we?"

"Our current base of operations." Barry said.

"What happened to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"It's complicated." Barry said as he led Kara into a room. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" Kara asked.

"I'm not actually Barry. I mean I am obviously. But I am not the Barry you know." Seeing Kara's confused look he said. "Let me explain. This is not your Barry's world. It is mine. And we need your help."

"We?"

"Hello Ms Danvers." A familiar voice said from behind. Turning Kara saw the face that went with the voice and asked in disbelief.

"Max?"

"So there's one of me on your Earth too?" Max asked. "Do we get on?"

"No. You don't trust aliens." Kara said.

"Sounds just like me." Max smiled.

"Yet you are asking for my help?" Kara pointed out.

"Not exactly." Max said before looking at Barry and saying. "I'm assuming you've not told her yet?"

"No."

"Well this is a little awkward then." Max smiled. "Let me explain. We are not asking for help. We are taking what we need."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"I'm impressed. You show the same complete lack of self awareness and intelligence as the you from this Earth." Max smiled. "Do you not know where you are?"

"Should I?"

"I would have thought you could feel it. Maybe this will help." Max said turning a dial causing Kara to collapse to her knees.

"Kryptonite? Why?" Kara asked.

"We need you to give us something. This will help you be compliant." Max said before nodding to two soldiers who stood in the corner. Moving forward they roughly picked Kara up before strapping her on a metal table.

"These restraints are made of some alien metal which I believe not even you can break. Even once I have dialled down the Kryptonite." Max said.

"What do you want?" Kara asked.

"Your heat vision. We need it to power a weapon." Max said.

"You can't make me use my heat vision." Kara said defiantly.

"Actually we can." Max said nodding to Barry who approached.

"You see your powers are activated in a similar way to other functions. You just need to know which part of the brain to stimulate." Barry explained. "Unfortunately for you if you chose to go for the stimulated approach it will be very painful for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asked.

"Your people nearly destroyed this planet. Consider this reparations."

"You're sick." Kara said as Max approached and put a visor over her head.

"So are we doing this the easy way or the painful way?" Max asked.

"Go to hell." Kara said.

"I won't, but this will feel like your own personalised hell." Max smiled as he attached various anodes and cathodes to Kara's head. "Don't worry, we'll go easy in you for your first time." He added before turning a knob. As soon as it was turned Kara felt her strength returning and immediately tried to free herself. But despite her strength she could not break through the restraints. Max then hit another button before an intense pain started to fill her head before her heat vision activated. As the pain continued to build she screamed in agony as her heat vision blasted the visor.

-00-

As Kara was dragged back to her cell, tired and in pain, she tried to figure out where she was and how could escape. Nothing was making any sense.

As she was thrown into the cell she landed heavily on the ground. The added pain making her nausea worse causing her to lie unmoving and defeated on the ground. As she wished unconsciousness to take over she became aware of a sound nearby.

"Who's there?" She asked trying to look round despite the pain. When she saw a figure in the corner she forced herself to sit up and asked. "Who's there?" Fighting off the dizziness she edged closer to the figure trying to make out a face in the darkness. As she neared she saw a familiar and undeniable silhouette. "Can't be." She said weakly before she collapsed unconscious.

As Kara lay unmoving on the cell floor, the other occupant moved over to her and lifted her head so it rested in her lap before saying.

"Be strong Little One."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" J'onn asked as he entered a room and found Alex furiously typing at a laptop.

"Catching up on paperwork."

"For four days?"

"I had a lot to catch up on." Alex said.

"Whilst I appreciate this new found appreciation of process, I wonder if sparring may be more healthy for you." J'onn said.

"Ignoring the complete lack of volunteers. Probably not. Besides you said we shouldn't spar when I'm angry."

"And you told me you weren't angry, you were sad." J'onn recalled.

"I did and I was."

"So are you angry or sad right now?" J'onn asked.

"You're the psychic." Alex reminded him.

"I am, but I'd prefer it if you told me yourself."

"Fine. I am both angry and sad." Alex sighed. "Do you think you only get one shot at happiness and once you've thrown it away you'll never get another one?"

"You've not been happy for weeks." J'onn said. "You've had a cloud hanging over you."

"I have a bigger one now." Alex countered before reminding him. "You didn't answer my question."

"About only having one shot at happiness? I used to. I spent hundreds of years believing it." J'onn said. "But then your sister reminded me that we control our own destinies and we can't let the darkness take over. I know how much it hurts to lose someone. But it will get better. And I believe you will get what you want."

"Thank you." Alex said.

"Is that the only thing on your mind?" J'onn asked.

"I'm worried about Kara….Well maybe not worried. But I definitely miss her. And I'm angry with her. What was she thinking just disappearing without back up, again?"

"I think she was more concerned about you." J'onn said.

"I'm the big sister." Alex pointed out.

"We could go to Barry's Earth and bring her back." J'onn said.

"Because I miss her?" Alex asked. "No. Winn said Barry seemed really stressed. He needs her."

"So do you."

"I have other people I can go to."

"And yet you haven't." J'onn reminded her. "I'm always here for you Alex."

"I know. But it's hard to talk about it."

"I know." J'onn said. "How about we go for that coffee? No talking, just coffee."

"That sounds perfect."

-00-

"Aunt Astra?" Kara asked as she woke and saw her aunt looking down at her.

"I'm right here Little One." Astra said brushing hair off Kara's forehead.

"I don't understand. You're dead." Kara said as pain radiated through her head.

"On your world. Not on this one."

"My world? This one?" Kara asked confused as she started to recall what happened. "Barry brought me here. He lied to me. But it wasn't my Barry." She said more to herself than Astra before asking. "What do they want?"

"Our powers. The energy we generate from our eyes they can use to power their weapons." Astra explained.

"I don't have my powers." Kara said as she realised how quiet the world was.

"Be grateful. They will leave you in peace until they return. But they have set up lamps to speed up the process." Astra said waving at the banks of solar lamps directed towards the cell.

"They really don't help my head." Kara grumbled before sleepily asking Astra. "Are you real?"

"Yes Little One. Now shut your eyes and rest. It will help with the pain."

-00-

"Winn." Barry called as he emerged from a portal.

"Barry, um what are you doing here? Is Kara with you?" Winn asked.

"No. I was actually hoping to see her." Barry said.

"But she's with you." Winn said.

"No she's not." Barry replied confused.

"She came back already?" Winn asked equally confused.

"Back from where?"

"Your world. She left with you a few days ago." Winn said.

"No she didn't." Barry said getting more confused.

"Sure she did. I was there when you came into her apartment."

"I didn't. I've been on my world." Barry said.

"No. You were definitely there." Winn said.

"No I wasn't." Barry argued.

"Blue portal. You stepped out. Said you needed help and off you two went." Winn recollected.

"That wasn't me." Barry said.

"Wait you are saying you didn't come here and take Kara back with you five days ago?"

"No." Barry stated.

"This is bad." Winn said. "Come with me."

-00-

"Guys we have a problem." Winn said walking into the control room with Barry.

"What?" Alex asked turning. As she saw the stranger with Winn she said. "Who's that."

"I'm Barry. Kara's friend. You must be Alex. I recognise you from the photo in her apartment. She talks about you a lot."

"You're Barry? Then where's Kara?" Alex asked.

"That's the problem." Winn said. "She didn't leave with Barry."

"You said you saw her leave." Alex said.

"I did. And she did. But not with this Barry who is her Barry. I think anyway. I think she left with another Barry, which would explain why he was a little off."

"A little off?" Barry asked. "How?"

"I don't know a little more serious. But he said his world was in danger so it kinda made sense." Winn explained as J'onn joined the group.

"How do we know this is Barry?" Alex asked. "I mean if he is telling the truth that means Kara went with a different Barry. So who's to say this is the actual Barry?"

"Well normally there are some differences, but they can be really subtle." Barry explained. "And if that's the case here I'm not sure how'd you'd tell. But Winn did pick up that I, well he, was a little off." He then looked at Winn and asked. "How do I seem now?"

"Kinda like Barry?" Winn said.

"What about you? Can you figure it out?" Alex asked J'onn.

"I've only met him once." J'onn said.

"We could always use the device Barry gave Kara to jump to Barry's world to check." Winn suggested.

"Before anyone jumps anywhere," J'onn started as he looked at Barry. "Assuming you are telling the truth, can you figure out which reality she jumped to?"

"Yes, probably….but I need Cisco." Barry said.

"The person, not the VOIP or HCS or router." Winn clarified.

"Then let's go." Alex said.

"Sure, wait you're coming too?" Barry asked.

"If you are telling the truth it won't do any harm and if you are lying I am not letting you out of my sight." Alex said.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you feeling?" Astra asked as Kara opened her eyes.

"The pain has gone, almost." Kara said.

"Your powers are returning. I am afraid that is a mixed blessing. They will come for you soon."

"Then what?"

"You'll use your heat vision, either willingly or unwillingly, until you lose your powers. Then you'll be brought back here to recover."

"How long have you been here?" Kara asked.

"I have no way to track time." Astra said.

"Do you think your team is looking for you?" Kara asked.

"My team? What team?" Astra asked amused.

"You don't still have an army fighting for you?"

"No Little One. When I turned against Non, the army followed him not me."

"You turned against Non?" Kara asked.

"The you of this world gave me something else to fight for." Astra explained.

"So what about the DEO? Won't they come for you?" Kara questioned.

"I am not trusted by them. They'd rather see me dead."

"What about me? Well the me of this world?"

"She died." Astra said her eyes glistening.

Before Kara could ask further questions they heard guards marching towards the cell.

"Stay in the corner." Astra instructed Kara. Too weak to argue Kara watched her aunt going to the cell door as the footsteps neared.

"Good morning." Max greeted happily. "According to the sensors we are almost good to go. So where's the little alien?" He asked.

"Take me instead." Astra said standing between the guards and Kara.

"If you had value we would be using both of you. But you are weak and spent." Max said. "The only reason you are still alive is you may one day redevelop your abilities. But until then your niece is what we need."

"I won't let you take her." Astra said.

"How noble." Max said nodding to his guards who fired a weapon at Astra who collapsed in a heap writhing in pain.

"Leave her alone." Kara said springing to her feet, but nearly collapsing soon after.

"Do as I ask and I will." Max said.

"Fine." Kara said stumbling to the door.

"Excuse me if I don't take your word on that." He said before shooting her with a Kryptonite dart.

-00-

"You've brought…. not Kara." Cisco said as Barry emerged through the portal with Alex.

"Yeah, this is Alex. Alex, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow."

"So he's the one we need?" Alex said pointing at Cisco.

"He is."

"Good. Grab your gear and let's go." Alex instructed.

"As awesome as I am, I don't just follow anyone. And you are a little scary." Cisco said backing away slightly.

"This is Kara's sister." Barry said.

"Really? You seem so un-Kara like." Cisco said earning a glare from Alex.

"It seems like a me from another Earth went to Kara's Earth a few days ago, made her think it was me, and then took her to another Earth." Barry explained.

"Do you know which one?" Caitlin asked as Cisco threw Barry a knowing glance.

"No, which is why we came to get Cisco." Barry said. "We are going to go back and figure out where she went. In the mean time can you call Oliver and ask him to come down?" He asked Caitlin.

"What's going on?" Alex asked picking up the silent exchange between Barry and Cisco.

"How do you mean?" Cisco said trying to look innocent.

"You two are hiding something. What?" Alex demanded.

"The reason I came to your Earth was because a new weapon has appeared and it has a radiation signature that is really similar to what is given off when Kara uses her special eye thing." Barry said.

"Heat vision." Alex corrected.

"Actually we call it laser vision….never mind." Cisco said intimidated by Alex.

"When did it appear?" Alex asked.

"That's the weird part. There was one case a few weeks ago. Then nothing until three days ago."

"Which was after Kara went with the other you." Alex said. "What does the weapon do?"

"We're not entirely sure." Caitlin said. The comment now putting her in Alex's firing line. "What I mean is we know what it did, but we don't think that is the ultimate purpose."

"So what did it do?" Alex asked.

"The first weapon was a small device that was detonated by a portal. It acted to keep the portal open for a prolonged period."

"How prolonged?"

"Hours."

"And that's a bad thing?" Alex asked.

"It's not great, but that wasn't the problem." Barry said.

"The second device, the one that appeared three days ago was bigger and it didn't just keep the portal open. Whoever was on the other side was using the interaction of the weapon and the portal to generate energy, which was streamed back to the other Earth." Caitlin explained.

"How?" Alex asked. "Exotic particle generation?"

"Um, yes." Cisco said confused that Alex got it right. "The interaction created a lot of exotic particles. And as you know these particles aren't stable. They are creating dark matter collisions which release a lot of energy, dark and normal. The useful energy is being sucked through the portal, the bad staying here and is tearing at the fabric of our universe."

"So Kara's heat vision is powering a type of bomb that causes a chain reaction to generate energy that is being taken by the other Earth?" Alex surmised. "Whilst leaving dark energy in this world?"

"Yeah." Barry agreed.

"And you didn't feel like mentioning this before?" Alex asked.

"Um, no. You already looked like you wanted to kill me. And we still don't know that it is Kara's heat vision." Barry said. "Although it does seem a big coincidence."

"Why are the other Earth doing this? Are you at war with them?" Alex asked.

"No. We don't think we have ever interacted with them." Caitlin said. "It is possible they think this is a safe way of energy generation and genuinely don't understand the threat they are creating."

"But the fact that they possibly went after Kara, kind of lying to her, implies the intentions aren't good." Cisco said.

"Either way we need to stop them." Barry added. "But the first step is to figure out which Earth Kara was taken to and if that is the same Earth sending the weapons through."

"Okay then grab your gear and let's go." Alex said to Cisco.

"Have we got a new boss?" Cisco asked Caitlin.

"We? I get to stay here and call Oliver." Caitlin reminded him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well?" J'onn asked as he paced Kara's apartment with Alex, while Cisco tried to figure out where Kara had gone.

"These things take time." Cisco said. "Less time when people aren't breathing down my neck."

"That logic does not work on him, trust me." Winn said as he typed at his tablet.

"Every minute we waste here is a minute Kara could be in trouble." Alex reminded Winn.

"Earth forty-two." Cisco eventually said.

"You sure?" Barry asked.

"Triple checked."

"What's wrong with Earth forty-two?" Winn asked.

"That's where the weapons came from."

"How do we get there?" Alex asked

"That will be easier from our Earth." Barry said.

"Go. Take Winn with you. I'll keep things going here." J'onn said to Alex.

-00-

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver asked as Barry re-emerged through the portal in S.T.A.R. labs."

"Hey, thanks for coming." Barry said looking over. "Oh hi Felicity." He waved before Felicity moved over and hugged him.

"Sounded like you needed team Arrow." Felicity said. "Besides we have no idea what is going on. Just that very bad things are going on. So what do you have?"

"We think an alternate version of me has taken Kara back to his Earth and is behind everything that is happening."

"Wait." Oliver said feeling a headache coming on. "You are saying that a different version of you has taken your Kara from Earth..."

"Thirty eight." Cisco chipped in.

"Whatever." Oliver said. "So bad you from an Earth that isn't this one or Kara's one has taken Kara from her one, to their one?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We think to help power the bombs that were sent through."

"The weapons that are destroying our Earth?" Felicity asked.

"Yes."

"And Kara is helping him destroy our world?" Oliver asked still confused.

"Not deliberately. If Kara's powers are being used for this she is under duress." Alex said.

"Sorry who are you?" Oliver asked.

"Alex. Kara's sister."

"Alien?" Felicity asked.

"No. Adoptive sister." Alex explained.

"That must have led to an interesting childhood." Felicity commented.

"Can we stay focused?" Oliver asked.

"What we know is The bombs being sent through to this Earth are powered by an energy similar to Kara's heat vision. We also know that Kara went with a version of me to the Earth that are sending the bombs through." Barry said.

"So we need to get to that Earth." Alex said. "How do we do that?"

"We can't just jump to another Earth until we know what we are up against." Oliver said.

"Firstly, my sister is out there and I will go wherever and do whatever in order to get her back. Secondly, we are up against the end of this Earth if we don't stop it and thirdly, I never asked for your help….whoever you are."

"Right, sorry. This is Oliver Queen." Barry jumped in.

"The broody archer?" Alex asked.

"I'm not broody." Oliver protested.

"You kinda are." Felicity said.

"And after how you upset Kara you are probably lucky to get away with that tag." Cisco added.

"That can wait. We need to go." Alex said.

"We have no idea what we are up against." Oliver said. "For all we know we get there and find ourselves in a battle against Kara."

"At the very least it will be a battle against me." Barry said. "But it is possible we all have evil doubles over there."

"Or we might not." Alex said.

"We can't take that risk." Oliver countered.

"I wasn't asking your permission." Alex said. "What I care about is getting Kara back safely."

"Which is more likely to happen if we have a plan. Go in without one and you are likely to fail." Oliver said

"Look Queen, Arrow, Robin Hood, whatever you're called, unlike you I actually work for the government and take part in these type of operations all the time. Operations that are made easier through using grown up weapons rather than kids' toys." Alex countered.

"Anyone else see the grouchy similarities between them?" Felicity asked from the side lines.

"Yeah." Winn agreed.

"Which is why they are never going to resolve this themselves." Barry said.

"Look." Oliver said with a softer tone. "I have a little sister too. But we need to be smart about this. Like how do we find her when we are on the other Earth?"

"One step ahead of you." Winn said. "If Kara is being held against her will they could be using Kryptonite. And if they are we can trace that." Winn said.

"See, plan." Alex said looking at Oliver. "But you're also right, it is going to be dangerous and I'm not asking any of you to risk yourselves for this. Just dial up the portal and Winn and I will go through and get Kara back."

"Me? Why me?" Winn asked.

"Because you know what Kryptonite is and how to track it. And Kara went with the other Barry on your watch." Alex pointed out.

"Our world is the one and risk and Kara could be in trouble. Of course we are going to come." Barry said before looking at Oliver.

"No one is saying we don't want to come. I am just asking that we have a plan first." Oliver said.

"You three aren't field operatives are you?" Alex asked looking at Felicity, Caitlin and Cisco as she tried to recall everything Kara had said.

"Only on a really bad day." Caitlin said.

"Okay, you guys stay here and figure out a way to kill the portal if we fail." Alex said. "Winn, Barry…." Alex started before looking at Oliver who reluctantly said.

"Oliver is fine."

"Oliver, we'll go and try to locate Kara and stop what is happening from the other side. Winn you'll need to track Kryptonite and exotic particles. Make sure you have the equipment to do that. You two," she then added looking at Barry, "we are probably going into a hostile environment. Make sure you have enough weapons to get out of trouble."

"Did she just boss Oliver around?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah and he kinda just accepted it." Cisco said. "I'm so tempted to send a recording device through with them."

-00-

"Easy." Astra warned as Kara opened her eyes.

"Aunt Astra?" Kara asked disorientated.

"You are safe. For now." Astra soothed as she helped Kara sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"I hate pain." Kara said. "But I still have my powers. They didn't drain me this time."

"You could just give them what they want." Astra pointed out. "It would be less painful."

"I will never willingly give Maxwell Lord what he wants." Kara said drawing a smile from Astra. "What?" Kara asked.

"You have so much of your mother in you. At least the Alura of this universe." The comment drawing a small smile from Kara who said.

"In my universe you were the headstrong one."

"Here I was headstrong and your mother stubborn." Astra recalled.

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Headstrong is a label they gave to trouble makers. Stubborn a label for people good at not getting into trouble." Astra explained before the two fell silent until Kara eventually asked.

"Were we close on this Earth?"

"No. I failed you on too many occasions." Astra said before adding. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Kara said as she leaned against a wall and shut her eyes.

"On this Earth you had a necklace. It was your mother's."

"I had it too." Kara said. "But I gave it to someone."

"They must have been very special."

"He was."

"He?" Astra picked up. "What happened?"

"His mother disliked me enough to try invading the Earth. The only thing I could do was release a bomb that made the Earth toxic to all of his people, including him."

"I'm sorry."

"I did what I had to do." Kara said. "And if I had to do it again, I would. But it still hurts."

"Doing what you believe is right can be a lonely path." Astra agreed as they heard footsteps approach. Seeing Astra get to her feet Kara gripped her hand and said.

"Don't. It won't do any good."

"If I land a punch it will make me feel better." Astra said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, the Kryptonite is in that building." Winn said pointing to a skyscraper.

"I might have guessed." Alex said reading the letters on the side.

"You have a Lord Industries on your Earth?" Oliver asked.

"Yes we do. Maxwell Lord is an arrogant, self-proclaimed saviour of humanity. He will achieve that goal through ignoring ethics and morals." Alex explained.

"Although this is a parallel world so he could be good on this Earth." Winn reminded her.

"No. He'd be bad on any Earth." Alex argued.

"So chances are he knows exactly what he is doing to our Earth?" Barry asked.

"Yes." Alex said frowning.

"What's the frown for?" Oliver asked.

"Kara would never trust Max. But worse than that is if Max is like our Max, and he does have Kara, he will be treating her like a science experiment. Kara could be being tortured in there."

"We'll get her out." Oliver said. "But first we need to figure out how many guards we'll be up against so we can plan our route in."

"Twenty in the lobby. Stairwells require an ID badge, like this one." Barry said skidding to a stop in front of them.

"That will never get old." Winn said to Barry.

"Where about is the Kryptonite?" Alex asked.

"There are actually two sources. But both are on the same floor." Winn said.

"We shouldn't split up." Oliver said. "There aren't enough of us. We have more chance if we stick together."

"I am so on board with that plan." Winn said.

"Besides we have to go past the first source to get to the second." Oliver added.

"I agree, but I'm not sure you should go." Alex said to Barry.

"Why? You still don't trust me?"

"Honestly? No. But that's not it. You could end up fighting yourself. Are you really okay with that?"

"It's really not that hard." Barry said. "And I'm not sitting it out. Kara is my friend and my speed will beat most defences. And any weapons he has will be just as dangerous for you three."

"Fine. But if you get hurt don't blame me." Alex said.

"How do you want to do this?" Barry asked.

"Walking through the front entrance may not be a good idea." Winn said looking at Alex. "I mean if you on this Earth are like you, and he is like him, chances are you are blacklisted."

"Not been a problem for me before." Alex said. "Plus I still have my credentials."

"Unless the FBI badge is different on this Earth." Winn countered.

"I say we walk straight in. Go to the stairwell and walk up to the Kryptonite level." Alex said. "If we are challenged before we get to the stairwell I'll use my badge."

"Why stairs? Can't we take the elevator?" Winn asked.

"I doubt it will be a general access floor." Alex said. "We'll be less conspicuous trying to break in from the stairwell."

"But it's thirty seven stories up." Winn protested.

"We could take the elevator and climb into the shaft and access it that way." Oliver said.

"Like climb into a lift shaft, where you can plummet to your death?" Winn asked.

"Yes."

"I think the stairs are a good idea. I need to train a bit harder anyway." Winn said.

-00-

"Where to?" Alex asked when they finally reached the level they wanted.

"Te...tell….tell you, when I can breathe." Winn wheezed.

"We are so increasing your training when we get back." Alex commented.

"Okay. I'm good." Winn said wiping the sweat off his hand and looking at his tablet again.

"Down the corridor and to the left." Winn wheezed as two guards suddenly turned into the corridor they were in. The second he saw them Oliver fired two arrows at them and they collapsed in a silent heap. He then turned to Alex and pointed out.

"Arrows are silent."

"Alien guns are more fun." Alex said moving forward.

"She has a point." Barry said before disappearing in a blur, returning a moment later saying. "It's clear. And I've deactivated the cameras." Nodding the quartet walked through the building stepping over the fallen bodies in their way. As they went over one of them Alex relieved the fallen guard of his ID badge.

"Okay, the first Kryptonite source is through that door." Winn said pointing.

Sensing Barry was about to rush off Alex grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait. It could be a trap. The door probably also has alarms on. We need to be cautious." Alex said approaching the door. As she reached it she looked back at Oliver who was already aiming his bow at the door. Nodding at him she used the ID badge on the reader and the door clicked open. As she stepped inside two guards stepped towards her. Before they could ask questions an arrow flew either side of Alex's head and each arrow took down a guard.

"That was so Robin Hood Prince of Thieves." Winn said as he followed Alex into the room who was looking for more hostiles.

"It's clear." Alex said when she was convinced there were no more guards and no more possible entrances. She then turned her attention to the cell where she could see a single occupant, their back to Alex, in the corner. As Alex approached the cell the occupant looked over.

"Astra?" Alex said in disbelief.

"Brave one." Astra replied her own expression a mirror image of Alex's.

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked trying to maintain her composure.

"They took her to the weapon room." Astra said climbing unsteadily to her feet. "I can take you. We must hurry." When she saw Alex hesitate she said. "My only concern is saving Kara. I am not a threat to you. I don't even have powers. Please Kara needs us."

"Let her out." Alex said to Winn.

"You sure?" Winn asked.

"No. But we are running out of time. And we don't want Max to have access to Astra's powers. Keep an eye on her though."

"And do what? I can't even beat, well anyone, in a fight. How am I meant to stop her?" Winn protested.

"Winn. Focus." Alex ordered.

"Right sorry. Let's go." Winn said looking at his screen

"It's this way." Astra said.

"You sure?" Oliver asked.

"I have been dragged there on many occasions." Astra explained.

"What exactly are they doing to her?" Alex asked.

"Forcing her to use her powers. The pain is ….we should go." Astra said.

-00-

As Kara screamed in pain as her heat vision illuminated the visor, one of Max's guards came to him and whispered in his ear. Having heard the message he turned to Barry and said.

"It appears we are in need of your talents Mr Allen. We have to go now."

"What about her?" Barry asked looking at the writhing Kara.

"Set it to maximum. That should make sure she is not in any position to cause us a problem in the future."

Nodding Barry did as he was told as Max took the first containment module. As Kara's screams grew more intense he said.

"Ready." A second later they were nowhere to be seen leaving Kara to writhe in agony alone.


	6. Chapter 6

"We are near." Astra said as Alex shot another two guards. Any relief over hearing those words were quickly replaced with panic as Alex heard Kara scream.

"Kara." She said as she increase her pace, following the cries. Before she made it to the room though gun shots sounded from behind them and they dove for cover in a room to the side.

"Go get your sister." Oliver said. "I have this."

"We both do." Barry added.

Nodding Alex turned to Astra and said. "You're with me."

"On three." Oliver said preparing some arrows. "One, two, three." With that he emerged from the room fired at the guards as Alex and Astra ran towards Kara.

As they entered the entered the room Alex quickly ran to Kara's side. As she ripped off the electrodes, Astra went to one of the control panels and turned off machine connected to the electrodes. As the device was turned off Kara's heat vision stopped, along with her screams of agony.

"Kara?" Alex asked removing the visor and unhooking her from the machine.

"Is she alive?" Barry asked entering the room and seeing Kara lie unmoving.

"Yes." Alex said trying to keep her anger in check. "But we need to get her under solar lamps." She added as she removed the metal cuffs from her.

"We also need to figure out what they're doing." Oliver said keeping watch from the doorway.

"Already on it." Winn said. "I am transferring the contents of their hard drives. I need a few more minutes to get all of it."

"I'll check the perimeter." Barry said disappearing in a blur as Alex finished freeing Kara from the table.

"You may want to take those as well." Astra said pointing to various bits of equipment.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Those will help you understand what they did to Kara. And those may help you understand their goal." When she saw Alex was attempting to wake Kara she moved to her side and said.

"Don't. It is better this way. The pain is unbearable."

"Okay, I have what we need." Winn said.

"I have her." Oliver said carefully lifting Kara into his arms as Barry returned.

"Ready to go?" Barry asked. "Because the police are coming and chances are they won't be on our side."

"Let's go." Alex said.

"Okay then." Barry said as he activated the device to jump back to his world.

"Shouldn't something happen?" Oliver asked after a minute of staring at nothing happening.

"Yes." Barry said trying again. "Maybe they have set up a dampening field. We'll have to try else where."

"Let's go." Oliver said as he carried Kara down the corridor to the stairwell. When he reached it he went up.

"Um shouldn't we be going down?" Winn asked.

"The police are coming from down there." Oliver said. "They won't expect us to go up."

"Yeah, for good reason." Winn said as Alex took the bag from him.

"Go." She ordered.

"I swear I am going to start going to the gym more." Winn muttered as she started climbing the steps.

When they finally made it to the roof Winn asked. "Now what?"

"We head to that building." Oliver said carefully putting Kara down before firing an arrow to the building opposite.

"Um how?" Winn asked.

"Zip line." Alex said guessing at Oliver's plan.

"I can't. I hate heights. I'm going to be sick." Winn protested.

"Winn, you can do this." Alex said before looking at Oliver. "Take Kara, I'll come over last."

"Okay." Oliver agreed picking up the unconscious Kryptonian and taking hold of the line before sliding down it."

"Now you." Alex said to Barry.

"I can run." Barry said as he started to tie a wrist strap to Astra.

"I am more than capable." Astra said snappily taking her wrist from Barry.

"Sure it's Kara not you she's related to?" Barry asked Alex as Astra took hold of the line.

"Winn, get ready." Alex ordered ignoring the comment.

"I really, really hate heights." Winn protested.

"More or less than being caught and interrogated?" Alex asked. "Kara doesn't have time for this. You can do this." Alex said as she secured Winn to the line. "Just don't look down." She said before pushing him.

"See you over there." Barry said disappearing as Alex attached herself to the zip line herself.

-00-

As Alex landed on the roof opposite Oliver detached the zip line as Barry suddenly appeared in front of them an immediately tried to activate the portal. Once again nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Oliver asked.

"If there is dampener in place we could still be too close to it. We need to get further away."

"Good news is the access elevator is accessible from the roof." Winn said before asking hopefully. "Wait we can use this one can't we?"

"We can." Alex said. "But we can't carry Kara unconscious through the building, it will draw too much attention."

"I could carry her down the side. With my speed no one will see us."

"Fine." Alex said. "You see the convenience store down there." She said pointing to a building a few blocks away.

"Yeah."

"We'll meet you in the alley behind it."

"Okay." Barry said lifting Kara into his arms.

"Barry, keep her safe." Alex said her tone a mix between pleading and threatening.

"Of course." Barry said before disappearing.

As the rest walked to the access elevator Oliver asked. "Does this mean you are starting to trust us?"

"I placed a tracker on him and Kara. If he does anything I'll know where they both are." Alex said stepping into the elevator.

-00-

Despite continually monitoring the tracker information as they headed to the alley Alex couldn't help the feeling of dread that built inside her as she imagined everything that could be going wrong.

When they finally entered the alley and she saw Barry standing next to Kara who was on the ground propped up against a wall she almost sagged in relief.

"Any change?" She asked.

"None." Barry said. "Also I tried activating a portal and it still isn't working. So either they can damp our device or whatever they have done is stopping us connect." Barry said.

"So we're stuck?" Winn asked.

"Yeah." Barry agreed looking round.

"Well we can't stay out in the open. Any ideas?" Oliver said.

"Yes, but'll we'll need transport." Alex said as she crouched down next to Kara. Looking back at Oliver she added. "Can you get an SUV or van. Make sure it won't draw too much attention."

"Sure." Oliver said leaving the alley way wondering why he was taking orders from a virtual stranger.


	7. Chapter 7

As Oliver and Barry sat in the front of the stolen SUV, Alex, Astra and Winn sat in the back with Kara lying across them. As Oliver concentrated on not attracting attention from any law enforcement, Winn sat hunched in the middle using his tablet.

"I can't believe you managed to get a car with inbuilt wifi. That's really cool." Winn commented.

"That wasn't actually planned." Oliver confessed.

"But is really useful." Winn said as Astra looked over Winn towards Alex and commented.

"You seemed surprised to see me in that cell."

"You seemed just as surprised to see me." Alex countered trying not to look unnerved in front of Astra.

"I was. I killed you." Astra stated. As all eyes turned to her she clarified. "The you of this world. Your Martian tried to stop me activating Myriad. We fought and I killed him. You arrived moments later and lunged at me with a Kryptonite blade. I avoided it and struck out at you and killed you. You and your Martian both died warriors' deaths."

"Speaking as a non-warrior that is not comforting." Winn said from his middle seat, wishing he had called shotgun.

"Well, on my world, I got to the roof a little earlier and...well I killed you." Alex said.

"Then we are even." Astra said dryly.

"If you're here does that mean Kara is here?" Winn asked wondering why Barry and Max had gone to the effort of taking their Kara.

"She was." Astra said, a definitely sadness in her voice. Looking over to Alex again she explained. "On this Earth Kara never forgave me for what I did. Nor did she ever recover from the pain of losing you. She tried to fight Non, but that battle cost her her life. She died saving this planet but there were unintended consequences. And not just it costing Kara her life."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"When Non increased the power it caused a radiation leak that caused some humans to mutate."

"And they became meta-humans?" Barry asked, listening in from the front.

"I am unaware of that term." Astra said.

"Humans with powers." Alex clarified.

"Yes. But due to the Myriad signal that was being transmitted those humans not only developed powers but their brains were also effected, they were changed and now they want to complete Non's will. They wish to save the planet regardless of cost." Astra explained. "Many have formed small armies and are enforcing their kind of justice. Others are using technology to better this planet without grasping the consequences."

"Where do you fit into this?" Alex asked.

"After I killed you I tried to make peace with Kara. She had changed, her light had gone and she became focused on stopping Non. I tried to help, but she would not even speak to me. After she died I vowed to continue the mission she had started, to save humanity and repair what Non had done."

"By yourself?"

"I am a murdering, former prisoner from Fort Rozz and an alien. I am not popular on this planet." Astra explained.

"You weren't exactly popular on our Earth either." Winn said.

"So we are just meant to believe that you are fighting for us?" Oliver asked having not heard anything to make him believe anything Astra was saying.

"I am not fighting for you." Astra said. "I am fighting for Kara. My Kara. Although at the moment my thoughts are more focused on revenge."

"And that's the Astra we know and fear." Winn muttered earning a sharp look from Astra.

"What about Clark, I mean Kal-El?" Alex asked.

"That pretender? He never stood a chance. His mind succumbed to the Myriad signal. Once the signal was terminated he tried to join the fight. But Non's army killed him."

"Superman's dead?" Winn asked looking broken.

"Did Kara know?" Alex asked ignoring him.

"No. She died believing he was still alive." Astra said.

"Do you know what there plan is?" Barry asked.

"They were torturing me, not the other way round." Astra pointed out, her tone bordering on impatient.

"But did they give any clue?" Barry pressed.

"They are trying to draw energy from other Earth's. Yours I assume. I doubt your human brains could understand the physics involved. Theirs' certainly couldn't."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"The concept of borrowing or transferring energy from parallel worlds is hardly a new concept. However, the only way to make it even remotely safe is to transfer small amounts from thousands of different worlds. However, the initial cost to do that is so great you could not collect enough energy to make it efficient or worth while. By focusing on one or a handful of worlds it will greatly increase the efficiency and should cause a cascading chain reaction providing this world with almost limitless energy. However, it is impossible to contain the energy and eventually both worlds will be torn to pieces."

"Don't suppose you happened to mention that to them?" Barry asked.

"I didn't need to. They were already aware. However human arrogance took over and the one called Lord was convinced he could prevent the inevitable."

"How?" Alex asked.

"By controlling the chain reaction. He believes that by precisely controlling the initial explosion and time the portal is open for the flow of energy can be controlled, at least on this Earth. However, it can not be controlled." Astra said.

"She's right." Winn said as he looked over the data he collected. "According to the data I took they are also getting a lot of dark energy leakage through the portal. It's not just our, well their," he said waving at Oliver and Barry, "world that is in danger. It is this one as well."

"Surely Max would have seen that." Alex said taking the tablet off Winn and looking at the data.

"He may think he can control it." Winn said. "But I'm pretty sure he can't."

"He can't." Astra confirmed.

"Is there anything that can be done to stop it from the other world?" Barry asked. For a moment Astra considered the question before saying.

"If they deployed an identical weapon at exactly the same time and at the same distant from the portal on this Earth it should naturally counteract it. However, the chances of getting everything perfect is so remote it is practically impossible."

"What happens if it is in slightly the wrong place?" Winn asked.

"Mutual destruction." Astra said. Seeing the frowns on everyone's faces Astra asked. "Why do you look so concerned, surely your Earths would not try something so stupid?"

"Not anytime soon." Barry said. "There are no aliens on our Earth, but I guess Cisco could go and get Kara's cousin from her Earth."

"But they can't contain the energy." Winn said.

"Unless they use the Cadmus research we collected." Alex said. "It's unlikely they could implement that plan, but with time it is possible. So we need to stop Max."

"And how do you propose doing that?" Oliver asked.

"Firstly, we have to get Kara under the lamps. That means the DEO at National City."

"That may be unwise." Astra said.

"Why?"

"You are no longer alive on this Earth."

"Well they've seen stranger things." Alex shrugged before asking. "But if you killed J'onn and I, General Lane is probably in charge of the DEO and that could be a problem. Who's the President?"

"A woman named Marsdin." Astra said.

"It is even our Marsdin." Winn commented pulling up an image of her.

"Excellent." Alex smiled.

"Why excellent?" Barry asked.

"Let's just say I have some intel she'll be keen on not being made public."

"So you are going to blackmail the President?" Barry asked looking round.

"Pretty much."

"How exactly do you plan on getting close enough to the President to blackmail her?" Oliver asked.

"On that front I have some good news." Winn said.

"What?"

"The President is in National City and I'm pretty sure she is at the DEO."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"When she visits us her official itinerary lists it as 'private function with logistics support network' guess what her official itinerary is showing her doing today?"

"Private function with logistics support network?" Alex guessed.

"Got it in one." Winn smiled.

"So what's the plan we just march into a top secret government organisation?" Oliver asked. "And hope that when security is on high alert because of a Presidential visit they don't use us for target practice?" Oliver asked.

"No. It will be too dangerous for Kara. I will go in alone and send you a signal when it's safe." Alex said.


	8. Chapter 8

As Alex parked the recently acquired bike outside the DEO building she looked around for danger before removing her helmet and moving to the entrance. As she reached the entrance she became aware of how naked her leg felt and regretted leaving her gun with Winn. Deciding to try her luck she used her ID badge and rolled her eyes when the door opened, making a mental note to ensure Winn checks deceased Agents are removed from the access list when they get back. Walking confidently she made it as far as the control room before anyone seemed to notice her.

When the assembled agents did finally start to notice her silence and confusion took hold. Deciding now was a good a time as any Alex stepped forward and demanded.

"I need to see the President. Now."

"Agent Danvers?" Lane asked momentarily shocked before regaining composure and saying as he stepped in front of the President. "I have no idea who you are or what trickery this is, but you can not just come in here and demand to see the commander and chief."

"Yet I did." Alex said. "A huge threat is coming and the person who can save you needs your help. If you don't want this Earth to be annihilated you need to let me see the President." Alex said.

"Arrest this imposter." Lane ordered. When the Agents hesitated he added. "You all know Agent Danvers is dead."

"You are right, I am not who you think." Alex said calmly before looking at familiar faces and explaining. "I am from a parallel universe. Where things are different. Aliens and humans fight together." She then looked at Marsdin and added. "Hidden identities are known."

"Arrest her. We have no idea who she is." Lane barked.

"You may not know who I am, but I know exactly what you are." Alex said looking to Marsdin.

"General Lane." Marsdin said calmly. "I wish to speak to Agent Danvers alone."

"But Madam President-"

"Now General Lane." Marsdin said walking to a meeting room.

"Escort the imposter to the meeting room. Make sure she doesn't have any weapons and stand guard outside." Lane reluctantly ordered.

Once Marsdin's security detail had finally let Alex into the room with the President she shut the door and said.

"Thank you for seeing me."

"I didn't think I had much choice. If you had stayed out for another few minutes you would have revealed things this Earth is not ready for. Assuming you are telling the truth."

"I am. And your secret is safe." Alex said. "But we need to work together or all our worlds could be in danger."

"What danger?" Marsdin asked.

"Simply put, Maxwell Lord is trying to extract energy from parallel universes."

"How?" Marsdin asked sitting forward.

"By detonating a device by the portal on another Earth and using the interaction with the portal to generate exotic particles which in turn generate energy."

"Those reactions are highly unstable and can rip the fabric of space apart." Marsdin said frowning.

"Um yes." Alex said surprised.

"Several papers were written by scientists from my world on the theory." Marsin said. "But the energy they would require to trigger the interaction is far greater than what Lord would have access to."

"He's found away to contain and utilise Supergirl's heat vision." Alex explained.

"But Supergirl is dead."

"So am I." Alex reminded her. "We are both from another Earth. To start with they used General Astra, but when she lost her powers Supergirl was brought here so they could extract her heat vision to make a weapon."

"I assume to march in here like you did that you at least have a plan." Marsdin said.

"We're working on it. But we need to use the DEO resources and first we have to get Supergirl back to full strength."

"You have whatever you need." Marsdin said deciding having the woman opposite her somewhere where she could be monitored was worth the risk.

-000-

As Oliver carried the unconscious Kara through the DEO he became aware of many eyes staring at them. Wishing he was holding his bow in his hand rather than Kara he was grateful when Alex walked over to them.

"The lamp room is this way." Alex greeted, her eyes lingering on Kara.

"You have got to be kidding me. We are not letting that in here, apart from to put her in a Kryptonite cell." Lane said when he saw Astra.

"You heard the President, we have her full support." Alex said. "General Astra is with us."

"General? General of what? She lost her army." Lane pointed out.

"General Lane, do I need to call the President down to speak to you, again?" Alex asked.

"If she does anything it is on you." Lane said storming off.

"Thank you." Astra said as walked along side Alex to the lamp room.

"If you so much as blink the wrong way you will wish you were back with Lane and his Kryptonite injections." Alex warned before looking back at Oliver. "In here. Put her on the bed. Has there been any change?"

"None." Winn said as Alex adjusted the dials until Kara was bathed in light.

"Now what?" Oliver asked.

"We wait." Alex said. "I assume the portal still isn't working."

"No." Barry said.

"Well we have full use of all DEO resources. You can use what ever you want to figure out why." Alex said.

"Wow you are are good." Barry said.

"Not really. I think Marsdin wants me where she thinks she has some control over me."

"Are we sure we can trust them?" Oliver asked. "I mean couldn't they be working with Lord?"

"They could and who knows. All I know right now is every party in this wants Kara to get her powers back. Until that happens we won't know for sure. In the mean time, Winn take Barry to the control room to figure out what's going on and where Lord is now. Oliver, go with them and keep them out of trouble." Noticing the face Oliver was pulling she asked. "Problem?"

"It's just I'm kind of used to giving the orders." Oliver said.

"Well order yourself to go look after the other male humans." Astra suggested.

For a moment Oliver just looked a Astra before turning and following Barry and Winn from the room.

"You should lie on this bed." Alex said to Astra as she set up another solar. "It may help."

"Thank you." Astra said her tone making it clear she did not completely trust Alex.


	9. Chapter 9

As Alex watched Kara and Astra, she started to pace as she mentally listed the different ways she could kill Max. Just as she reached double figures she heard a soft moan.

Immediately going to her sister she took hold of Kara's hand and she watched as her sister started to wake.

"Kara? It's okay." Alex soothed as Kara opened her eyes.

"Hurts." Kara whimpered quickly shutting her eyes.

"I know. But it'll be better soon." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand as she drifted back to unconsciousness.

"Rest is the best thing for her." Astra commented from her bed. "Now she has woken once she will wake more frequently."

"What exactly did they do to her?" Alex asked looking at Astra.

"They induced her heat vision by stimulating her brain using electricity."

"How did they even know how to do that?" Alex asked.

"General Lane captured one of my men and worked with Lord to understand how to defeat us. They had not perfected the technique of forcing us to use powers when he died, but Lord used me to finish his work."

"How painful was it?"

"Worse then having Kryptonite running through my veins." Astra said before shutting her eyes once more leaving Alex to go back to her dark thoughts of revenge.

-00-

When Kara next started to wake Alex was once again at her side in a flash, trying to gently soothe her back into consciousness.

"You're okay. You're safe. I'm right here with you." Alex said.

"Alex?" Kara asked confused as she heard her sister's voice.

"I'm right here." Alex said.

"My Alex?" Kara asked confused.

"Your Alex." She confirmed. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurt."

"Where?"

"Head." Kara complained. "You found me?"

"Of course I did." Alex smiled. "I will always come for you."

"Astra?" Kara said struggling to stay awake.

"I am right here Little One." Astra smiled before Kara drifted back to sleep.

"Kara?" Alex called gently.

"She has been through a great ordeal. It will take a long time to recover physically. As soon as her powers return the pain should recede."

"And you?" Alex asked wondering why Astra's powers were not coming back. "Why don't you have powers."

"I have not had any powers for some time." Astra confessed. "I do not know if it is from the continual draining of my cells or the current they injected into my brain. They tried many things to restart my powers. But nothing has worked." Astra answered.

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "If it helps, adrenaline works for Kara."

"Adrenaline?" Astra asked.

"She saw a friend fall through an elevator shaft." Alex explained.

"I see. Unfortunately I do not have friends to push down an elevator shaft." Astra said but when she saw Alex's distrust she added. "That was a joke."

Not seeing the funny side of the comment Alex sat back down and went back to her vigil over Kara. After a few moments she noticed Astra looking at her leg and asked.

"What?"

"Your weapon. It is not from this planet." Astra commented.

"No. I picked it up on a rescue mission slavers' moon." Alex said.

"Who were you rescuing?"

"Kara." Alex said.

"She was a slave?" Astra asked eyes wide.

"No she went to help some kidnap victims from Earth, but got into trouble."

"But you rescued her before harm came to her?"

"I did." Alex replied as Astra lay back down.

"That is comforting." She commented before shutting her eyes.

-00-

"How is she?" Winn asked entering the room an hour later.

"She woke up briefly and then passed out again." Alex said. "Have you figured anything out?"

"We have sent DEO teams to all of Lord's facilities, but so far nothing. We also can't trace his or Barry's phone. Barry is trying to trace the phones of people who are Metas on his world. But so far nothing obvious is showing."

"So that's a no?" Alex said.

"Not quite. We are trying to trace energy signatures, but I need your help."

"I can't leave Kara." Alex said looking from Kara to Astra, both were lying motionless on solar beds.

"I can look over Kara. Or you could send your archer to watch me as I watch Kara." Astra commented without opening your eyes.

"Go get Oliver." Alex instructed Winn.

-00-

"You don't talk much." Astra commented after an hour of watching Oliver sit silently in the corner.

"No." Oliver agreed.

"You are uncomfortable around me?" Astra asked.

"I am uncomfortable with the idea of aliens." Oliver said.

"Yet you risked your life to rescue Kara."

"I owe her. And Kara is different." Oliver said as Kara suddenly started whimpering.

"Calm yourself Little One." Astra said gently trying to wake Kara from a nightmare.

"Aunt Astra?" Kara asked as her eyes flew open.

"Fear not. You are safe." Astra soothed as Kara looked round the room.

"Oliver?" Kara asked confused.

"Hey." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Kara said sounding uncertain. "Where are we? Are you you?"

"I'm me. The same stubborn guy who thought he didn't need your help." Oliver said before offering. "Would you like me to get your sister?"

When Kara nodded he stood, only to ask as he looked from Kara to Astra. "Are you happy being left alone with her?"

"Of course." Kara said confused. Once he had gone Kara looked to Astra and said. "Thank you."

"For what?" Astra asked confused.

"I wouldn't have survived without you."

"Like your mother you have a hidden strength." Astra said. "You would have been fine without me."

"I needed you." Kara insisted.

"You would have been fine. But I've lost you twice. I will not lose you a third time." Astra said as the door opened.

"Kara! You're awake." Alex said hurrying to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." Kara said.

"Crinkle." Alex answered.

"My head hurts." Kara confessed. "But my powers are back, I think."

"And everything else?" Alex pressed knowing Kara wasn't telling her something.

"Can wait. We need to stop them."

"You need to recover." Alex argued.

"If we don't stop them there will be no point." Kara said standing and almost collapsing.

"Easy." Alex said catching her.

"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy."

"All the more reason to stay here." Alex said.

"We have to stop Max."

"We will." Alex assured her as she tried to manoeuvre Kara back to the solar emitter bed. "We are already working on it."

"But-"

"When we find him we need you at full strength, so you need to rest." Alex said.

"Okay." Kara conceded.

"You sure you're okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"I will be." Kara said before Alex punched her arm. "What was that for?"

"What were you thinking running off to another world without telling me?"

"You had other concerns."

"No, you are always my concern." Alex said. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time? How do you think mom is going to react when she finds out?"

"We could not tell her?" Kara suggested.

"So I could get into even more trouble when you let slip you have been off world again? I don't think so." Alex countered. "When we get back you are telling mom, if J'onn hasn't killed you before you get the chance."

"Fine." Kara said before noticing Astra smirking in the corner.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked.

"Nothing." Astra said.


	10. Chapter 10

"How's the head?" Alex asked as she handed Kara a bottle of water.

"Makes me understand your need to get hungover even less." Kara said before looking at Astra and asking. "Any sign of your powers?"

"No." Astra stated as the door opened and Oliver, Barry and Winn entered.

"Hey Kara." Barry smiled. "Don't worry, it's really me."

Seeing the fear that washed over Kara, Astra assured her. "Do not worry he is definitely not the Barry Allen of this Earth. This one is the Deluded One."

"Why Deluded One?" Winn asked.

"Based on the discussion in the..." Astra started, pausing to think of the correct word, "car, he thinks he is faster than my niece." Astra responded.

"He thinks a lot of things that aren't true." Oliver agreed before turning to Barry and saying. "The name suits you."

"Funny." Barry said before looking at Alex and saying. "We have a lead."

"Really. Let's go." Kara said trying to stand again.

"Easy." Alex warned trying to get her to sit down again. "Ignoring the fact you are still weak, don't forget they have Kryptonite." Alex reminded Kara.

"You still don't have a defence?" Astra asked concerned.

"I did make one, it wasn't as good as yours." Winn said. "But we don't have it here."

"Actually I can help with that." Vasquez said from the doorway.

"You can?" Alex asked.

"We have the suits her soldiers wore." Vasquez explained looking at Astra, her distrust obvious.

"How many?" Alex asked.

"Three."

"Good, both Kara and Astra will have protection." Alex commented.

"You are taking Astra on the mission?" Vasquez asked surprised.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Alex asked.

"I'd advise against it, ma'am." Vasquez said.

"Why? Because she killed me?" Alex asked.

"And Director Henshaw." Vasquez replied eyes wide over the fact that Alex knew. An expression similar to the one spreading over Kara's face.

"I know. She has already told me. But right now the only things I am sure of is they want to save their Earth." Alex said pointing at Oliver and Barry before pointing at Astra and saying. "And Astra wants revenge on Max. So for now we are on the same side." When Vasquez didn't move Alex asked. "Something else?"

"Can we talk? Off the record?" Vasquez asked as she shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I thought you might need a briefing on how things work here." Vasquez said. "You said on your world that aliens and humans fight side by side?"

"I assume that's not the case here?" Alex asked.

"No. After the director was killed his heritage was revealed and a witch hunt started. General Lane took over and refused to work with Supergirl. She was broken after your death, but she kept fighting with everything she had. But she got no support. After Myriad and Non were finally stopped Lane persuaded the President to give him permanent control of the DEO and he turned it into a facility designed to kill aliens."

"But you stayed?" Alex asked.

"I was about to resign when the first Metas appeared. Lane decided they were in the same class as aliens and now hunts them as well. I know most are damaged from the Myriad signal and are a danger to this planet. But they are not all like that." Vasquez explained.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I work here because I am trying to help the ones that don't pose a threat. But you are trying to create weapons that can be used against the Metas." Vasquez said looking at Barry.

"Yes."

"Please don't hand the technology over to the DEO. If you do many innocent Metas will be slaughtered." Vasquez said.

"Well no offence to you, but none of you are high on our trust list at the moment." Oliver said. "The last thing I want to do is make you even more dangerous by giving you weapons."

"Thank you." Vasquez replied before adding. "I should go before my presence here draws too much attention."

"Why are humans so incapable of being honest about their intentions?" Astra asked as she sat down.

"So what exactly did you find?" Alex asked Barry and Winn ignoring Astra.

"Okay, so using some really clever signal processing," Winn started only for Barry to jump in.

"It was really clever."

"Bask in glory later." Oliver growled.

"Right, so as I was saying, using some really intelligent signal processing, Max and Barry and potentially every other bad meta-human are at this former test facility in the desert." Winn said pointing at a map. "According to the scans it looks like they have set up operations in this bunker." He went on. "What we don't know yet is how close they are to opening another portal. We are doing further scans and within the next hour we should know exactly how many Metas are there, but not what powers they have."

"Okay, Winn get as much intel on that base as possible. We need to know exactly what we are up against. But make sure you delete all traces of how you are tracking the Metas when you are done. We will have DEO resources available to us and we'll be expected to use them. But as we can't necessarily trust them we need to make sure their placement is not putting us in danger." Alex said before looking at Barry. "You know more about portals than anyone here. You need to figure out how close they are to opening another one and have a plan for how we can deactivate it if needed. Oliver work with Barry to make sure he has the resources he needs. Barry, if you can give me information about what can be done to stop Metas I'll see if I can come up with a weapon."

"Look I followed your plans because I know how hard it is when a little sister is in trouble. But this isn't a rescue mission anymore. We are now fighting to save our world from annihilation. Barry and I have a much bigger stake in that than you do. So who exactly put you in charge?" Oliver asked.

"The President." Alex said.

"Of this world, not ours." Oliver countered.

"Do you disagree with any part of the plan?" Alex asked.

"Well, no." Oliver conceded.

"I know you have trust issues and change issues, but Alex is a complete badass. And you know how you have never managed to beat me in a fight?" Kara interrupted.

"Yeah." Oliver reluctantly confessed.

"Well Alex has. And she's the one who taught me how to fight." As Oliver looked in surprise from Kara to Alex, Kara went on. "Alex is also a genius and she is our best hope. But we need to work together. Who knows how many metas we will be up against."

"Fine." Oliver said before looking at Barry. "Let's go."

"You didn't mention we were in a Kryptonite room." Alex commented after Oliver had gone.

"Didn't want to overwhelm him with detail." Kara smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"The scans are complete." Winn said re-entering the lamp room with Barry and Oliver. "There are twenty-two Metas as well as over fifty normal humans."

"How do you know they are Metas?" Kara asked.

"Their body temperature is higher than normal humans. And it spikes when then use their powers." Winn said before looking at Alex and saying. "This is not something I have shared with the DEO and I have deleted my search algorithm."

"Any idea what powers any of them have are?" Oliver asked.

"No." Winn said.

"Which is bad." Barry added.

"Maybe not." Alex said. "Thanks to the information you gave me I have managed to develop a weapon that should suppress, temporarily, a Meta's powers. Obviously I can't test it so we should be prepared to rely on normal weapons. But if it does work like it does in the simulations we have an advantage."

"You could test it on me." Barry said.

"As therapeutic as it is to shoot you, it's too risky." Oliver pointed out. As Barry gave him a poignant stare he looked at Alex and added. "Not wanting to insult your skills but it could do permanent damage to him."

"Agreed." Alex said. "It will be tested in the field. And you are the man to do that."

"Me?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you can get within five feet of your target at one hundred yards?"

"More like two inches." Oliver said.

"Well, I have made some arrow heads for you. The device is inbuilt. If it goes off within five feet of a Meta they should be incapacitated." Alex said handing the objects to Oliver. "When we on the outskirts and undetected, you'll test one. If it works we storm the base using the weapons. If it doesn't we move to plan B."

"How many weapons do you have?" Oliver asked.

"You have the arrow heads, the rest of us have handguns which are fingerprint activated." Alex said before looking at Barry. "So try not to give it to your evil twin."

"You did all of this in an hour?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of my day job." Alex said.

"Well not really. That's protecting me." Kara chipped in.

"Which normally involves making weapons to keep you safe." Alex pointed out before looking at Barry and adding apologetically.

"What I couldn't do was come up with a way to shield you from the effects, so you need to stay away from the wrong end of the guns and Oliver's arrows."

"I'll watch him." Oliver said. "Anything happens I've got his back."

Alex then turned to Kara and warned.

"Kara, chances are Max will still want you and your heat vision. So you need to stay away from him and if possible avoid using your heat vision. Astra and you will stop the Metas from following us. If you get into trouble evade and escape. Oliver, Barry and I will go after Max and try to stop the portal. We'll leave the DEO agent mopping up the normal human guards. Winn I want you in the field with us at a safe distance providing intel." She then passed a couple of tablets to Barry and Oliver and added. "The building plans are on there, try to memorise the routes in and out." When they both nodded she was stopped from continuing by Winn saying.

"Wait are you seriously trusting Astra?"

"Winn." Kara said.

"No, one of us has to say it. I saw what she, well not she, but our she, did to you. She broke your spirit. And on this world she murdered Alex and J'onn. We can't trust her. I mean how do we even know she doesn't have her powers?"

The question causing Astra to break a glass and cut her hand with one of the pieces. As she bled she asked. "Happy."

"No. I hate blood." Winn complained.

"But the little human is right." Astra said. "I have done nothing to earn your trust and if the situation were reversed I would not trust you, even if you weren't humans. However, it sounds like the Astra of your world was similar to me and therefore you know how focused on revenge I can be. Right now I care about two things only. Firstly keeping Kara safe and secondly killing Lord. I will do whatever it takes to achieve those tasks. Even if it means accepting you orders." She finished looking as Alex.

"I'm not actually that little." Winn protested.

"I'll take responsibility for Astra." Kara said.

"I know you will." Alex said. "And Astra is aware that I am more than capable of killing her, even when she has powers."

"You know, I find working to common objectives better than threats." Barry commented.

"Our common objective is stopping Maxwell Lord." Oliver said. "And everyone seems happy with that idea."

"That brings us onto our bigger problem." Alex stated.

"What?" Barry and Kara said in unison.

"The DEO." Oliver said.

"What about them?" Kara asked.

"We don't know what their real motives are." Alex said. "What we do know is Lane is in charge and he hates aliens and Metas and probably people from alternate worlds."

"Right now it is to their advantage to let us stop Max and Metas, but if we succeed Lane would probably prefer us be locked away than returning to our Earths." Oliver finished.

"The President is probably also pretty keen for me to be in no position to reveal her secret." Alex added.

"So what do we do?" Barry asked.

"I assume as an illegal vigilante, escape plans are your speciality." Alex said looking at Oliver.

"I've implemented a few."

"Then while I brief Lane, I'll leave the escape plan to you." Alex said.

"Look at that, they are getting on." Barry said to Kara and Winn.

"Don't jinx it." Winn chastised.

-00-

"Where are the others?" Alex asked when she returned to the lamp room.

"Reviewing the plans." Kara said.

"You okay?" Alex questioned.

"Can we talk?" Kara asked glancing at Astra who appeared to be asleep.

"Sure. What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I've looked at your plans and the odds aren't in our favour." Kara said

"We've faced worse."

"We have, but things were different then." Kara said. "What I'm trying to say is I know how dark your world seems right now and how it feels like there's not much point. And I know after everything I have no right to say this, but I need you. I can't lose you."

"We are all going to get through this." Alex assured her.

"You promise?" Kara asked.

"I promise." Alex said hugging her.


	12. Chapter 12

As the group hid behind rocks in the desert looking at the base, Alex pointed to a lone figure in the distance, who was registering as a Meta and suggested.

"That one."

"No way to tell they definitely are a Meta." Oliver said as suddenly the human figure's neck stretch by a few feet before they raised binoculars to their elevated head and looked round.

"I stand corrected. Definite Meta." Oliver said changing his mind before taking aim and firing.

"I thought you could hit your target to within two inches." Alex said as the arrow lodged itself in the ground by the Meta.

"I can and I did. You said get it within five feet of the Meta. I did." Oliver said. "This way if it doesn't work it may not attract too much attention." He added as he pressed the button causing the weapon to activate. Almost immediately the Meta's neck shrunk down and they collapsed unconscious on the ground.

"Are they still alive?" Barry asked.

"No way to tell from here. But assume they are still a threat." Alex said before looking back at the team. "Everyone ready?" When they nodded he tapped her radio. "Winn, you still with us?"

"I am and I am monitoring everything and everyone. I'll let you know the second something bad happens." He replied.

"Lane, this is Danvers. We are ready to execute." Alex said into her radio. She then looked at Kara and said.

"Don't get caught."

Nodding Kara grabbed hold of Astra and flew them to the predetermined location on base to act as a distraction as Alex, Barry and Oliver approached one of the openings.

-00-

As Alex, Oliver and Barry made their way into the secure building, Kara and Astra fought the army of Metas. Despite the weapons Alex had given them Kara and Astra struggled to hold their ground, especially as Kara kept using her Super hearing to monitor Alex.

As Alex's heart rate increased and became more distant Kara became less focused on her own battle and more concerned with Alex until she started to miss the danger directly in front of her.

"Kara, focus!" Astra snapped as Kara was hit by a bolt of electricity from a Meta, loosing the gun Alex had given her in the process.

Groaning Kara moved behind a building to shake off the effects. When Astra joined her she asked, more sympathetically.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kara replied.

"Kara, trust in the human like she trusts in you. She will be fine. You must concentrate on this battle not hers."

"I do trust Alex, I just worry about her." Kara replied.

"She'll be fine. She knows what her job is. Now you must do yours. Without my powers I am no match for them, even with this weapon."

"Okay." Kara said. "I'm going to reposition." With that she took to the skies before landing behind a group of metas and resuming the fight, relying on her powers as Astra used her weapon on them.

-00-

"Which way?" Alex asked over the radio as she, Barry and Oliver walked through the base unaware of events outside.

"There are multiple energy spike coming from seven different levels. I can't tell you which one is a possible portal." Winn said.

"We need to split up." Alex said. "Oliver, search on this floor and work your way down. Barry start six floors down and work your way up. I will start on the bottom floor. The second you find something radio it in."

-00-

As one Meta fired bolts of electricity at Kara she instinctively started to use her heat vision. But just before she activated it she felt an intense pain in her head and instead used her freeze breath.

Shaking off what had just happened Kara turned her attention to a fire breathing meta when she heard Winn over the radio.

"Kara." Winn said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Lane has just ordered a missile to fire at the base."

"Why?"

"Apparently he really doesn't want that portal opening. Looks like he is not working with Max. But you are probably all surplus to requirements." Winn explained.

"Where is it?" Kara asked.

"Coming in from the North."

Looking in that direction Kara saw the glint in the sky as the missile headed towards the building. Kara once again tried to use her heat vision to blow it out of the sky. But once again she experienced an intense pain in her head, so instead she flew up to it and put her strength into diverting it. As she flew it skywards she gripped a panel and pulled it off before ripping out the navigation unit, unaware it would cause the missile to detonate. Before she knew what was happening she was knocked unconscious by the blast and plummeted towards the ground.

Seeing her niece falling unconscious from the sky Astra immediately jumped off the roof after her catching Kara a few feet off the ground. As she started to fly upwards Kara stirred in her arms.

"Aunt Astra?" She asked dazed.

"You're safe." Astra told her as she continue to climb.

"Your powers?" Kara asked looking round confused.

"They have returned." Astra agreed needlessly before reminding her niece. "Like I said I will not lose you again." She then considered what Alex had told her about how Kara had regained her powers after a solar flare, before commenting. "It appears your sister was right." As confusion crossed Kara's face Astra asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then we must return to the fight." Astra said releasing her hold on Kara and letting her niece fly back to the battle.

-00-

As Alex reached the basement she quickly ran towards one of the labs. As she entered she felt a sense of inevitability when she saw who was inside.

"Max." Alex greeted, her voice full of distain.

"Alex? This is a surprise. I assume you are not my Alex, seeing how she is dead. It was a lovely service by the way. You mother is a charming lady."

"You really are scum in every version of reality aren't you?" Alex asked.

"Why? Because I want to save humanity?"

"At any cost. Did the Earth you are destroying and the human lives you are costing ever register?" Alex questioned.

"My concern is the billions of lives on this Earth."

"How about torturing Kara and Astra? Is that all acceptable to you?"

"They are aliens."

"Kara is my sister."

"You think the Kara you rescued is your sister? I'm impressed that you can keep up with them. Out of interest, which trait was it that told you it was your Kara and not one from another Earth?" Max asked before smiling and saying. "Oh, you didn't think we only had one Kara did you? How funny would it be if you died saving the wrong Kara?"

"The only person who is going to die is you?" Alex said.

"That is incorrect." Max said as Alex aimed her gun at him. "Now now Alex, I would be very careful." He said showing her one of his hands that was holding a trigger. "Anything happens to me that causes me to release this, the resulting explosion will kill everyone, either from the blast or the raw Kryptonite gas that will be released." When he saw Alex lower her gun slightly he said. "We could just work together."

"I like my team, without you on it." Alex replied before she felt a gust of wind before finding herself standing unarmed with the other Barry in front of her holding her gun.

"There was no need for that Mr Allen, everything was under control. Shouldn't you be dealing with the others?"

"The archer is contained."

"Good. Well then you may as well get started. We don't have long." Max said.

"You should leave." Barry replied.

"I will when I have dealt with this." Max agreed. Nodding Barry handed Alex's gun to Max and disappeared in a blur.

"You may like your team, but, I think you need better friends." Max commented, placing Alex's gun down on the side and returning his attention to Alex.

"Like you?" Alex asked, trying to look calm and un-phased.

"Well now you mention it, yes. We had chemistry, at least on this version of Earth, we could again. And think of the physics we're are discovering here."

"I would rather die." Alex said.

"Your choice." Max shrugged as he raised his own gun, aiming it at her before he squeezed the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13

As Barry sped into a room and saw Oliver he zoomed over to him, too quick to hear the warning Oliver would have given him.

"You have to learn to not rush in." Oliver growled as Barry came to a stop in front of him.

"Why?" Barry said.

"Because you have literally just run into a trap."

"What trap?" Barry asked looking round.

"We're trapped in here." Oliver explained. Confused Barry started to walk back to the room's entrance only to hit an invisible shield and be propelled backwards. "What was that?" He asked from the floor, confused.

"No idea, but it is pretty impenetrable, from this side anyway." Oliver said, his frustration obvious.

"How did you get trapped in here?" Barry asked.

"I followed you, the other you, and kind of walked straight in." He explained angry at himself.

"Any ideas on how to get out?"

"Not yet. I can't use any of my explosives as pressure waves would kill us."

Getting to his feet Barry used his speed to zoom round the enclosed area testing for a weakness only to end up being propelled to the ground again.

"Well this sucks." He commented.

-00-

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed when she heard her sister scream. Not giving it a second thought she flew as fast as she could to where the sound had come from.

"You really are annoying." Max said as Kara crashed through the wall in the lab. Ignoring him Kara looked to Alex who was sitting on the ground holding her leg.

"I'm okay." Alex assured her.

"What did you do?" Kara asked.

"I just tried to shock her to her senses. Turned out to be a bit too much shock. I'm sure she'll get feeling back in her leg soon."

"You-" Kara started as she stepped towards Max.

"Kara, don't!" Alex called. "He has a dead man switch."

"Yes I do. Anything happens to me and Alex will die." Max said. "So back in your cage." He smiled shooing Kara backwards before asking. "Which one are you again?"

"What do you mean?" Kara asked frowning.

"We were just discussing if you really were the Kara of Alex's world, or one of the other Kara's I brought here."

"Ignore him, he's trying to buy time." Alex said. "The other Barry has gone off to do something. You need to stop him."

"Tell me would you prefer to use your heat vision for me and save this world and Alex, or watch Alex die?" Max asked Kara, smiling as he saw her anguish.

"Where's the bomb?" Alex asked from the ground trying to keep Kara focused.

"Bomb? It's not a bomb. It's a targeted energy dispersal device." Max said.

"Whatever. Where is it?" Alex asked.

"Being put in position by Mr Allen as we speak."

"You can't do this. You will destroy both Earths." Kara said.

"Excuse me if I don't take the world of a blonde cheerleader." Max retorted.

"Then listen to Alex. She's way more of a genius than you."

"Not on this Earth." Max replied.

"Max, pull your head out of your ass for a minute and review the data. You screwed up and now both worlds are in danger. Open another portal and try to suck energy into this world and both worlds will be ripped apart."

"You're right, I did miscalculate slightly." Max said. "But I have a way to fix it."

"Let me guess, the other Earth will be destroyed?" Alex said.

"The other Earth is not my concern. This one is. And seeing you are here and, I assume trapped, it should be your concern too."

"Max you have to stop this." Alex said.

"What you fail to grasp, despite you alleged intelligence is that if I don't do anything this world will be destroyed. The dark matter chain reaction has already started. The only option we have is to open the portal. If you don't believe me look at my data." He said offering Alex a tablet.

"Sending the device through won't help." Alex said having looked at the results.

"Then come with me and help. Because at the moment it is the only option I see. Give me another one and I'll listen. Or just come with me and I'll look after you."

"You are sick." Kara said.

"You are getting more than annoying." Max said releasing his grip on the device in his hand.

As the charges detonated Kara saw the support pillar crumble and the ceiling start to collapse on Alex. Moving at superspeed she replaced the pillar with her body and held the ceiling, and the building, steady.

"Move from there and the whole building comes down, you may survive, but Alex won't." Max said before looking at Alex and saying. "Don't worry, I lied about the Kryptonite gas. But now she is occupied you have a choice, you can join me or you can stay here and probably die."

"I will kill you." Alex said trying to get to her feet, only for her leg to give out.

"Once again you disappoint me Alex." Max said before leaving the room.

"Alex!" Kara called from where she tried to support the building.

"I'm okay." Alex said trying once again to get to her feet. "You?"

"I'm fine. But I can't move."

"Where's Astra?"

"Fighting the Metas. I left her when I heard you scream."

As Alex looked round for a way to help Kara, Kara said. "I can hold this. You have to stop Max." When Alex looked at her she added. "Go."

"I'll be back." Alex said knowing she didn't have a choice, before picking up her gun and limping on a half dead leg after Max and Barry.

"Talk to me Winn." Alex said over her radio.

"Good news, good-bad news and bad news and worse news." Winn said.

"I don't have time for this." Alex growled her temper not helped by the pain in her leg.

"Good news is I think I have figured out a way to save this Earth without damaging the other Earth."

"Which is?" Alex prompted.

"Well, that bomb that Max wants to send through to the other Earth, you need reconfigure it slightly to change the polarity, and then explode it on this Earth. Do it in the right place and at the right time, with the portal open, with the correct polarity and it should create enough dark energy in this world to help neutralise the dark energy in both worlds. But you need to find that bomb."

"Already on it." Alex said. "What's the good-bad news?"

"Lane has decided that everyone is a liability and is trying to take out the base. Kara stopped the first missile and Vasquez and I have hacked the control system and locked everything down, but I don't know for how long. I have also told Lane that unless we do my plan this Earth is history."

"The bad news?" Alex questioned carefully looking down the next corridor.

"Oliver and Barry have got themselves trapped."

"And the worse news?"

"You only have five minutes to detonate the bomb and save this Earth. After that the bomb plan fails and I have no ideas how to contain the dark matter."

"You didn't think about leading with that?" Alex said frustrated.

-00-

As Alex saw the other Barry standing near a bomb she quickly fired her anti-meta gun and smiled in satisfaction when he crumpled. Limping up to the bomb she examined it before realising the problem.

"There's no timer." She said over her radio. "Just the standard five second trigger."

"I guess that makes sense. I mean the Flash could probably set it off and get away fast enough. Is the evil version still around and can you force him to help?" Winn replied.

"He's not going to be helping anyone." Alex said looking at his limp body.

"Can you make a detonator?" Winn asked.

"Not in time." Alex said. "Where's Barry, Kara's Barry?"

"Still trapped." Winn explained.

"And Kara is holding up the building." Alex added. "How long before this plan is no longer viable?"

"Two minutes." Winn said.

"Can you patch me into Kara?"

"Alex? What's going on?" Kara asked her voice slightly strained from the effort of holding the building up.

"We have a plan, but the chances of me getting out of this are slim. But Kara I'm not doing this because I don't want to live or because I don't think I have anything to fight for. I'm doing this because I have something to fight for, you. But I need you to go back home and be the hero you were born to be. But also to love and let yourself be loved. You have such a big heart. Don't hide it."

"I need you Alex." Kara pleaded.

"No you don't. You are so much stronger than me." Alex said as she opened the portal to the other Earth. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kara said, tears running down her cheek.

Alex then moved to the bomb and activated it.

When Kara felt the vibrations of an explosion she wanted to drop the ceiling she was holding, but knew it would kill Oliver and Barry. So instead she called to Alex over her radio, but all she got in response was silence.


	14. Chapter 14

When Alex opened her eyes and realised she wasn't dead she looked round confused and saw a familiar face looking down at her.

"You saved me?" Alex half asked, half stated, not able to conceal hers surprise.

"Kara needs you more than anyone else. Without you she loses hope." Astra said. "Without hope she doesn't have purpose. I told you I had only two concerns. Kara was one of them. Saving you helps Kara."

"Killing Max was your other concern." Alex reminded her.

"There's still time." Astra pointed out. "But first we need to get you to Kara. Can you walk?"

"I guess." Alex said getting unsteadily to her feet until her injured leg gave out and she found herself being caught my Astra.

"Lean on me." Astra said.

"How did you save me anyway?" Alex asked confused as she used Astra as a crutch.

"I flew you through several walls. The detonation was not that powerful and was in part neutralised by the dark energy. But your human body may be slightly damaged."

"Did it work?"

"I believe so, on this Earth anyway." Astra said as they walked back to the room Kara was in.

"So your powers are back?" Alex asked, fully catching onto the situation.

"They are." Astra agreed. "But do not fear, I did not go to the effort of saving you just to kill you."

"Good to know." Alex grimaced as they entered the lab. As soon as they stepped inside and Kara saw them she exclaimed.

"Alex! You're alive."

"Thanks to Astra." Alex said. "You okay?"

"This is getting a little heavy." Kara confessed, still straining to hold the weight.

Looking round Astra found the remnants of the support pillar and lifted them into position before pulling metal from the workbenches and placed them next to the pillar. She then used her heat vision to weld the pillar into place.

Once done she looked at Kara and said. "You can let go."

Hesitantly Kara lowered her arms and when the ceiling did not fall she launched herself at Alex.

"I'm okay." Alex assured her as she hugged her.

"I thought you died." Kara said squeezing Alex a little to tightly.

"I'm okay." Alex repeated. "But we need to get to the others."

-00-

"Careful, it's a trap." Oliver warned when the three women entered the room he and Barry were trapped in.

"There's some type of invisible forcefield, well more of a diode I guess." Barry explained.

"Did you just walk into it?" Astra asked.

"Pretty much." Barry confirmed as Oliver just glared.

Moving to the wall Alex typed at a control panel before saying. "Try now."

As Barry started to step forward Oliver put an arm on his shoulder to stop him. "Perhaps we should test it first." Oliver suggested as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and threw it towards Alex, who caught it.

Content Oliver stepped towards the women and asked. "What's the situation?"

"This Earth and your Earth are probably safe." Kara said.

"The bomb has been dealt with." Alex said. "But Max got away."

"But the immediate threat is gone?" Barry asked.

"Seems to be." Winn confirmed over the radio.

"I'm assuming you are okay with us doing something while you were resting in here?" Alex asked Oliver.

"Funny." Oliver responded moments before Winn radioed.

"Gloat later, escape now."

"Why?"

"The DEO is moving in."

"Get to the rendezvous point." Oliver said. "We've got this."

"You sure?" Winn asked.

"Yes. Go." Alex confirmed before adding. "Don't get caught or followed."

-00-

"General Lane." Alex greeted as they found themselves standing in front of the General and his men.

"Danvers. Is the situation contained?"

"The bomb and portal are not longer a threat." Alex said. "But Max escaped."

"We have already cleared up your mess. Maxwell Lord is in our custody." Lane explained before asking. "Where are the weapons?"

"What weapons?" Alex questioned.

"The anti freak weapons." He clarified.

"No idea what you are talking about." Alex shrugged.

"Don't give me that crap." Lane said. "I want the weapons."

"On our Earth please helps." Kara pointed out.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lane growled.

"No." Kara said.

"Please can I have the weapons?" He said, looking like the words caused a bad taste in his mouth.

"No." Alex said. "I, well we, don't trust you."

"I have had enough of you." Lane said before ordering his men. "Detain all of them. Make sure you give special treatment to the Kryptonian."

"I wouldn't do that." Alex said. "And if by Kryptonian you are talking about Astra, Kara is extremely protective of her. And if you are talking abut Kara I am very protective of her."

"We all are." Oliver said as he stood next to Kara.

"Astra is a fugitive. She is wanted for warcrimes. She is also a prisoner of Fort Rozz and was put there by your mother." He added looking at Kara.

"She also murdered J'onn and my sister on this world." Kara added. "But I have forgiven her."

"I don't know how things work on your world, nor do I care. But here we do not follow a handholding hippy justice system. Anyone who commits a crime is accountable and will be punished. And anyone who is a threat to this country is also a criminal."

"Before you accuse us of committing a crime I should warn you that we represent two worlds. Worlds which work collaboratively to keep each other safe from all threats. Worlds which have the latest weaponry, both of Earth and other worlds." Oliver said.

"Are you threatening me?" Lane asked.

"No General, when I threaten someone there is no question about what I'm doing. I am merely pointing out the landscape in which you find yourself." Oliver said.

"He's good." Winn commented to Kara over the radio.

"Well he is a mayor." Kara pointed out. "He has lots of practice at politicking. Is that a word?"

"I think so. Let's hope Alex never gets into politics. That's a scary prospect." Winn said.

"To be honest, I don't care what you do on your Earth as long as it doesn't impact mine." Oliver said, ignoring the exchange on the radio. "However, the exception to that is when you threaten my allies, be they of this Earth or mine, or even this planet. So here is what is going to happen. You and your agents are going to go back to your headquarters and we are going to go home. Once we have gone you will reassess what and who you class as enemies of the state. You will offer fair and equal justice to all humans and aliens. Meanwhile we will go back to our Earths and order them to stand down, until we hear they are needed again." With that Oliver turned and walked away from Lane.

"Tell me your plan involves more than empty threats." Alex said as she fell into step along side Oliver.

"Of course." Oliver said.

"Feeling like sharing?" Alex asked.

Before Oliver answered Lane growled.

"Stop."

"Why is it, that where ever you go there is always someone in a position of power who always choses the stupid option?" Oliver asked as he stopped walking. Gripping his bow tightly he slowly turned aware of several soldiers aiming weapons at them. Before anyone could say anything though the building that they had been in suddenly collapsed.

"Subtle." Alex commented to Oliver as Lane as his men assumed they were under attack and ran for cover.

"That wasn't me." Oliver said confused.

"It appears my repairs in the building were less than optimal." Astra commented watching the dust fly.

"So we didn't need your plan after all?" Barry asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure, but we should move." Oliver said. Not waiting for a second invitation Kara took hold of Alex as Astra grabbed Oliver and flew them to safety as Barry ran after them.


	15. Chapter 15

When they regrouped and Astra placed Oliver on the ground he turned to her and said.

"A little warning next time."

"You object to being safe?" Astra asked before offering. "I can take you back."

"The point of having plans is so we can follow them." Oliver said.

"Circumstances changed and we had the perfect opportunity to escape." Astra argued. "To win a battle or a war you must be flexible and adapt to the situation you are presented with."

"Doesn't mean we should just wing it." Oliver said.

"Good news is it doesn't look like we are being followed." Winn interrupted. "Lane seems to be panicking that a portal opened and an invasion is about to start."

"What about the dark energy? Is it contained?" Alex asked.

"From all the readings I have got it looks like we are safe. A few seconds after the bomb detonated the energy signatures disappeared." Winn said before pointing towards Barry and Oliver. "But we'll need to go back to our, well their, Earth to check."

"Can we do that?" Oliver asked. "I mean last time we tried, it failed."

"Yeah, that is because of the dark energy had a field associated with it that made it impossible to generate a stable portal." Winn explained.

"Only I just did." Alex reminded him.

"That is because you were at the centre of the dark energy and everything kind of cancelled. That base, probably that room was the only place on this Earth a portal could have been formed." Winn explained.

"So what now?" Oliver asked.

"Now we try to go home." Barry said taking the device out pressing a button. This time a blue portal appeared.

"And is that actually going to take us home? As in, to our home."

"It should do." Barry said.

"Should?" Oliver asked.

"Will." Barry corrected, although he did not sound completely confident.

"Shut it down." Oliver said.

"We'll be fine." Barry assured him.

"That's not why we need to shut it down." Oliver said as Barry terminated the portal.

"Than what?" Barry asked confused.

"Lane and Lord." Alex said.

"They could still pose a risk to our world." Oliver explained.

"Especially if they start working together." Alex took over. "And even if they aren't stupid enough to come after you or us, they could try this or something worse with another Earth. And I wouldn't put it past Max to do something that destroys the multiverse."

"Are you suggesting we take down the DEO?" Kara asked.

"I'm saying we should consider stopping Max and Lane." Alex confirmed.

"I think we'll need a lot more if us." Kara said. "I mean Lane has the army at his disposal."

"Guys, we need to be careful about interfering in other worlds." Barry warned.

"Not if they pose a risk to us." Oliver countered.

"Even then we need to tread carefully." Barry said.

"We can't just leave them like this." Oliver protested.

"We could just monitor this world and make sure they aren't doing anything stupid." Barry said.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"We can set up a command centre here that will will send an alert back to us whenever a portal is opened." Barry explained.

"And if that fails?" Oliver asked.

"Can't we just kidnap Max and imprison him on one of our worlds?" Kara asked.

"Winn, are you still monitoring DEO comms?" Alex asked turning to him.

"Yes."

"Any news on where they are planning on taking Max?"

"They were transferring him to the DEO." Winn said as he started typing. "In fact they had already started transferring him when you had your run in with Lane."

"Can you track them?" Oliver asked.

"Was Wilma Deering hot and smart?" Winn asked rhetorically.

"What is he talking about?" Oliver asked Alex.

"Oh guys, we have a problem." Winn said before Alex could explain the reference.

"What?" Kara asked.

"The convoy transporting Max is under attack."

"The metas? I thought we dealt with those." Kara said.

"Um, I don't know. Whoever it is definitely have powers and they are trying to get to Max." Winn said.

"We should go and stop them." Kara said turning to face Astra. "Um, Aunt Astra?" She called when she didn't see her aunt. Guessing at what was happening Kara took to the skies.

-00-

When Kara arrived at the remains of the DEO convoy she looked around for survivors and was pleased to see that everyone appeared alive and mainly unharmed. What she didn't see was Max or Astra. Landing in front of one group of stranded agents she asked.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Apart from our pride." One of the agents commented.

"Where are they?" Kara asked.

"They flew off that way." The agent said pointing.

Nodding Kara flew off listening for Astra and Max.

When she finally heard Max screaming in pain she increased her speed and flew towards the sound. Eventually she saw Max on the ground, Astra standing a few feet from him directing her heat vision towards him.

"Astra, stop." Kara said landing between Max and her aunt, who immediately stopped using her heat vision.

"He was the one who wanted us to use our heat vision." Astra reminded her.

"He's not worth it."

"It is no effort to kill him like the bug he is." Astra pointed out.

"That's not what I meant." Kara said. "You can't dispense justice like this. Or you are no better than him."

"You wish me to spare him? Even though he is still a threat to all the worlds? Even though he tortured you and would happily kill you?"

"Yes." Kara said.

"I do not understand your weakness."

"It is not weakness. It is a demonstration that we are not the monsters that he fears we are. And proof we are better then him." Kara argued. "Would the Kara of this world have taken revenge like this?"

"I will do as you ask." Astra said reluctantly, before turning to Max. "But next time we cross paths I will kill you."

-00-

"Where have you been?" Alex demanded when Kara, Astra and Max landed in front of her.

"Dealing with the Max problem." Kara said handing him to Oliver.

"What happened?" Barry asked seeing the burn marks and other bruising on Max.

"I demonstrated my heat vision as he wanted." Astra said.

"But stopped when you realised torture was wrong." Kara reminded her.

"I trust you will deal with him appropriately." Astra said looking at Oliver. "He could be used for target practice."

"We'll make sure he is no longer a threat to this or any Earth." Oliver said.

"So does this mean we can go back now?" Winn asked. "I'd feel so much better at my desk and on my Earth and sitting down, not having to use my legs which still burn by the way."

"Don't worry we'll increase your training when we are back." Alex assured him.

"See that doesn't make me feel better." Winn protested as Oliver looked at Astra and asked.

"What will you do now?"

"Continuing making amends for my past mistakes." Astra said. "And I will ensure that General Lane and any of Maxwell Lord's followers will not be a problem for you."

"You could come back with us." Kara offered, not wanting to lose her aunt again.

"This is my world and this world needs help. I may not be as good or as righteous as you, but I owe it to the Kara of this world to make her proud."

"You could do that from our Earth." Kara pressed.

"That would leave this world without protection. I must stay here and fight for what Kara believed in."

"Lane will keep hunting you." Alex pointed out.

"And I will keep avoiding him." Astra said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us?" Kara asked, her voice almost pleading.

"My place is here Little One." Astra stated.

"I'll miss you." Kara said as she hugged her.

"And I you. But I am comforted by the fact I know your sister will look after you." Astra said in Kryptonese.

"Always." Kara replied, also in her mother tongue.

"Kara, before you go, there is something I want you to have." Astra said. "Your mother's necklace, I reclaimed it from your, Kara's body after she died. I have worn it ever since as a reminder of all I have lost." She said removing it from her neck. "I want you to have it. It was always meant for you."

As Kara took the necklace Astra commented, once again in Kryptonese. "Blood bonds us all."


	16. Chapter 16

"Barry!" Iris said hurrying forward and hugging him as he emerged through the portal.

"Hey." He smiled as he hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. We all are."

"And the destruction of the Earth, well Earths or even universe or multiverse?" Felicity asked, her gaze lingering on Oliver.

"Under control." Oliver said. "Until the next time. We think."

"What are the readings looking like here?" Winn asked.

"Everything looked like it returned to normal an hour or so ago. Around the time a portal opened up." Cisco said.

"Told you it would work." Winn said looking at the group he had just returned with.

"If you didn't look so relieved it would be more convincing." Oliver pointed out.

"Who's your friend?" Cisco asked pointing at Max.

"The man responsible for the near destruction of both worlds. Probably from arrogance and stupidity." Alex explained.

"You wound me Alex." Max said.

"You'll get over it." She shot back.

"We felt it was safer to watch him on this Earth." Oliver explained. "You have somewhere we can put him?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to containment." Cisco said.

"You can't do this." Max said.

"Consider yourself lucky. On my world I slammed your head into your desk before throwing you in containment." Alex pointed out as Oliver dragged Max away.

-00-

"So, how are you doing?" Barry asked as he approached Kara awhile later.

"I'm okay." Kara said.

"You sure? Because you seem different."

"It's just been a long six months."

"Something to do with Mon-El?" He guessed.

"Yes. He's gone."

"Gone?" Barry asked.

"Long story." Kara shrugged not wanting to discuss it.

"And then you lost your aunt again?"

"Well, technically I found her again and I guess I didn't really lose her, I mean I can go back and see her. And I know technically she wasn't my aunt, at least not from my world and who knows how our histories diverged, but it was hard leaving her. And I know it has only been an hour, but I really miss her."

"You were close?" Barry guessed.

"She was my mother's twin. And back on Krypton we were really close." Kara said. "But on Earth we ended up as enemies. I guess that's what made it so hard this time. I mean she became the person I believed she was. And I really feel on my Earth she could have gone down the same path, but instead she died. And now I miss my Astra as well. On top of Mon-El it's just hard."

"The thing about loosing people you love is, it makes you realise how important the people you still have are." Barry commented. "Sometimes that can make you close yourself off out of fear of losing more. But if you appreciate what you have, it can make you and them stronger."

-00-

As Winn, Felicity, Cisco and Caitlin got into a lively discussion about what had happened and what it meant for various theories Oliver turned to Alex who was reviewing some data and said.

"I'm surprised you're not joining in."

"That conversation is not ending anytime soon." Alex replied. "And I am too tired to join in. But don't let me stop you."

"Nerd speak has never really been my thing." Oliver admitted. "And I have a home and a son to get back to."

"You have a son?" Alex asked unable to conceal her surprise.

"Yeah, I do. He doesn't approve of this part of my life. I actually gave it up for him. Balancing the man he needs me to be with the man the world needs me to be is hard. It is definitely the hardest challenge I have ever faced."

"He must be proud of having the Arrow as his dad." Alex offered.

"Nope. His hero is the Flash." Oliver said.

"That is because he has good taste. Plus I told you if you smiled every now and then you'd have more fans." Barry said joining in.

"I am not after a fan club." Oliver pointed out. "And the idea of dolls of me being made, is a little weird."

"I am so with you on that one." Alex said.

"You were jealous of the special Flash coffee." Barry commented.

"Really wasn't." Oliver countered.

"Wait, you have a coffee named after you?" Kara asked joining in.

"Yes, it is simply called, the Flash." Barry smiled.

"Original." Alex quipped.

"It could equally have been called heart attack or lifetime jitters." Oliver added. "Seriously the number of shots of coffee and syrup it is only a matter of time before there are lawsuits." As Oliver talked Barry disappeared, returning two minutes later with a tray of coffee.

"Would anyone like a Flash?" He asked.

"Yes." Kara said enthusiastically.

"I'll pass." Alex said.

"Good call." Oliver commented.

As Alex looked to Kara she said. "We should be getting back."

"So soon?"

"You've been gone for over a week." Alex reminded her. "J'onn will be worried." She then turned to Oliver and said.

"Thank you."

"Sure. It's been interesting." Oliver commented.

"Interesting how?" Felicity asked as she walked over to them.

"Ignoring the aliens, metas, parallel words and dark energy, Oliver actually followed orders and accepted someone else's lead." Barry said.

"As in Oliver? My Oliver?" Felicity asked eyes wide.

"The very same."

"You sure it was him and not a different version?" Felicity asked.

"Funny." Oliver said. "I am capable of following a lead. It's not like I am a control freak."

"Yeah you are." Everyone from Earth-1 said.

"Thank you for the rescue." Kara said hugging Oliver.

"You are welcome." Oliver said as he awkwardly returned the hug.

Kara then released her hold on Oliver and hugged Barry, whispering. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime." Barry said. But when Iris caught his eye he added. "Before you go, I've not had a chance to mention this before, but Iris and I are getting married in a couple of weeks. I'd understand if you didn't want to come, but if you did, we would love to have you, all of you, there."

"We wouldn't miss it." Kara smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's us." Alex said as they stepped through the portal into the DEO control room and found themselves facing an armed welcome.

"Next time perhaps we can have us not arriving unannounced at a top secret base with armed guards?" Winn suggested.

"You all okay?" J'onn asked stepping forward and waving to his agents to lower their weapons.

"No." Winn said. "I don't think my legs will ever be the same again."

"We're okay. But I want to get Kara under the lamps." Alex said directing her sister to the infirmary.

"Why is it that out of everyone it is Alex who looks the most injured, but she is the only one not complaining?" J'onn asked.

"Umm, it's Alex." Winn reminded him.

"You sure that is our Kara?" J'onn asked Winn. "She seemed a little different. Like she had lost a bit of her spark."

"Yes." Winn said before explaining. "She's been through a lot. Anyway, I have to rewrite the security protocols or at least ensure they are not as bad as they were on the other Earth before Alex makes me climb another skyscraper." Winn added as he limped off leaving a confused director in his wake.

-00-

"Any strange feelings?" Alex asked as she turned the lamps on.

"No."

"Want to talk about why you are not using your heat vision?"

"I don't have a pizza that needs cooking." Kara replied.

"You know what I mean. You were actively avoiding using it during the fight."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. And when Max annoyed you there wasn't even a glow in your eyes. I don't remember the last time you used your heat vision. Why aren't you using it?"

"I tried."

"It didn't work?" Alex asked concerned.

"I don't know. I mean I tried to use it, but then I felt so much pain."

"In your head?"

"Yeah, it was just like when they were forcing me to use my heat vision."

"Any other powers causing pain?"

"No. And Astra didn't have the problem."

"Well, it could be you are not fully recovered so we'll keep you under the lamps for awhile." Alex said.

"And if it's not that?"

"It could be psychological." Alex said. "I heard you scream. I can only imagine how much pain you were in. It's going to take time to recover. You just need to give yourself time. But I will be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you." Kara said, her frown still present.

"Something else on your mind?"

"What if Max was telling the truth and I'm not your Kara?"

"He was messing with you. And I'd know you on any world." Alex said squeezing her hand. "Now get some rest."

-00-

"How's Kara?" J'onn asked as he joined Alex on the DEO balcony.

"Sleeping, but she's going to need time. She's had a difficult few days, physically and emotionally."

"Winn filled me in." J'onn said.

"I should have gone after her sooner." Alex said, her voice heavy.

"Next time the second we hear she has jumped Earths we'll send a retrieval team." J'onn assured her.

"About that we are heading out in a couple of weeks. Back to Barry's Earth. He's getting married."

"Are you asking for time off of telling me to prep a rescue team? J'onn asked.

"A little of both." Alex replied. Seeing how tired she was looking J'onn asked.

"You okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Alex replied. "Seeing Astra has made me think."

"About the night on the roof?"

"About me killing her." Alex clarified. "On her world I got there later and she killed both of us."

"So you made the right call on this Earth." J'onn said.

"Only, on that Earth Astra had changed. She became the person Kara always believed she could be."

"And now you're wondering if you could have done something different?" J'onn asked.

"I never believed Astra would change. But seeing her so different….Maybe I made the wrong call. Kara was so happy round her as well."

"Alex there are many differences between the worlds. Astra's change may not have been possible on this Earth. And according to Winn the Astra of that world nearly tortured Maxwell Lord to death." He paused and let Alex consider his words before he went on. "There is only one thing I am sure about regarding you trip."

"What's that?"

"You should be in the infirmary getting your wounds looked at. And before you even consider saying you are fine I remind you I am a psychic."

"Yeah, about that. Can I block you?" Alex asked.

"With training." J'onn said. "But I'm sure not going to give it to you. Now get to the infirmary."

-00-

"The lamps work better if you are actually under them." Alex said when she returned to the lamp room and saw Kara sitting in the corner staring at the wall.

"Alex?" She asked looking round.

"Expecting someone else?"

"I thought you were getting your wounds looked at."

"I was. Why aren't you under the lamps?" She asked walking over to Kara who held a piece of paper in her hands. "You're thinking about testing your heat vision?"

"I was."

"Even though I told you to rest under the lamps." Alex said. "It may still be too soon."

"If it's all in my head it won't make any difference." Kara argued.

"If that's what you think why are you just staring at the paper?"

"I'm scared that it won't work, or it'll hurt too much to use."

"Well you could leave it until tomorrow to figure it out. Why don't we go home, have pizza and watch a movie?" Alex suggested. "I'll even buy ice cream."

"You had me at pizza." Kara said.

-00-

"How are you doing?" Kara asked as she sat next to Alex in her apartment later that evening.

"Me? I'm not the one who was tortured." Alex said wrapping her arm round Kara and hugging her.

"It can't have been easy seeing Astra again." Kara said.

"I think it was just as weird for her as it was for me." Alex said before changing topics and asking. "You weren't tempted to stay there with her?"

"It wasn't my world."

"But she is still your family."

"You are my family." Kara reminded her as she gently hugged her. "I'm just glad that there is at least one version of her out there that turned good again."

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"If I hadn't killed her she could have turned good on this Earth too."

"Or she could have killed you and J'onn." Kara said. "You said you had no choice. Don't second guess yourself." She added as rested against Alex. Her faith in her sister unwavering. After a while she said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Shutting down. Shutting you out. I've lost so many people and over the last year I felt like I was losing you."

"You weren't." Alex said holding her.

"I know, but it felt like that. And then I lost Mon-El and it just seemed easier to be by myself than lose anyone else."

"That is the dumbest thing you have ever said." Alex responded. "But you are not losing me. No mater how much you shut me out or push me away. I will be there for you."

"When I felt the bomb explode I thought you had died and that I had really lost you." Kara said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's harder than that to get rid of me." Alex joked but when she saw how upset Kara was she turned serious. "I didn't think I was going to get out of it. But you have to believe me I tried everything I could. I didn't give up."

"I need you." Kara said. "I know I get all the attention because I'm a super powered alien. But my strength I get that from you."

"I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together." Alex tried to reassure her.

"Will you stay tonight?" Kara asked.

"Do you want me to stay because you need me here or because you don't want me to be alone?" Alex questioned.

"Does it matter?"

"No. I'll stay." Alex said hugging her.


	18. Chapter 18

As Alex woke she realised she wasn't in her bed or even her apartment. Looking round she recognised her surroundings as Kara's apartment. But what she didn't see was Kara. Confused she rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen. Not seeing Kara anywhere she searched for her phone. Finally finding it down the back of the couch she started to call Kara when a familiar voice startled her.

"You're up!" Kara said as she flew in the window dressed as Supergirl carrying a box of pastries.

"And late for work. Why didn't you wake me?" Alex asked.

"You needed the rest and J'onn has given you the day off."

"He has?" Alex asked confused.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I told him too." Kara shrugged.

"Not sure it works like that." Alex said. "And I don't need the day off. Especially if you are out being Supergirl, which I thought we agreed you wouldn't do."

"I said I wouldn't try using my heat vision." Kara corrected. "There's nothing wrong with my strength or flying. Besides I need to get back to work and hope Lena doesn't fire me."

"You survived Cat, Lena will be fine." Alex shrugged. "I'm sure James covered for you."

-00-

"Kara! You're back." Lena greeted.

"Yes, sorry for disappearing."

"James explained it. I look forward to reading the article." Lena said.

"Article?"

"The one you were writing." Lena said immediately sensing all was not what it seemed.

"Oh yes that one." Kara said.

"So what did you find out?" Lena probed.

"Um, well there is a definite increase in, um, meta-humans." Kara said.

"Meta-humans?" Lena asked.

"Kara! Hey." James said seeing the pair and rushing over. "How did you get on with your story about substandard building materials?"

"Ummm." Kara said as Lena commented.

"Incredibly well. She has apparently found a link between that and meta-humans."

"I have?" Kara asked.

"You have?" James mirrored.

"Um yes, well, no. Um there may be a hint of a link." Kara said as her phone buzzed. "I have to go." She added looking at her phone. As she rushed off Lena turned to James and said.

"In my experience it is better to get your stories straight in advance….Jimmy."

-00-

"What have we got?" Supergirl asked as she landed at Alex's side.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused.

"Winn called me. Why are you here?"

"It's my job."

"You have a bad leg and the day off."

"Which is why I am watching from the sidelines." Alex said. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm fine." Kara said. "So what do we have?"

"A robot. Very similar to Red Tornado. Sure you want to be here?" Alex asked concerned.

"I'll be okay." Kara said flying off towards where she heard the gunfire.

As she landed the robot turned it's attention to her energy blasted out of it's chest. Kara instinctively tried to use her heat vision, only to once again be hit by a crippling pain. Pain that was magnified as the energy from the robot hit her square in the chest and sent her flying backwards.

As she got to her feet she realised the robot had flown away. Frustrated she radioed.

"Where is it?"

"Heading towards the cordon." Winn said.

"Where's Alex?"

"Still at the cordon." Winn said causing Kara to fly towards her sister. Seeing the robot standing thirty feet from Alex and its chest starting to glow Kara landed between Alex and the robot. Knowing that if she was hit with the energy she would be knocked back and hurt Alex, Kara tried to counter the robot's energy with her heat vision. Once again she felt the pain start. But with Alex's life on the line she pushed through the pain and forced herself to use her heat vision which blasted out of her eyes and hit the robot, burning straight through its torso.

As the robot went down Kara fell to her knees.

"Kara?" Alex called limping as fast as she could over to her sister who was on her knees.

"I'm okay." Kara said.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Kara said not sounding sure.

"Your head?"

"It's okay"

"Come on, let's get you back under the lamps."

-00-

"You sure you're okay?" Alex asked for what felt like the twentieth time that evening.

"I'm fine." Kara promised.

"Your head?"

"Still fine. And I've used my heat vision since the fight and not had any pain."

"I still think we should run some more tests."

"I spent all afternoon with you at the DEO and I'm fine, apart from possibly not having a job. As you said it was just in my head." Kara said.

"I didn't say 'just in your head'. But if it was psychosomatic we need to monitor you." Alex said before asking. "Why wouldn't you have a job? Winn told me James had covered for you."

"He did. Only he didn't tell me the cover story and when Lena asked I gave a different answer so it was really obvious I lied."

"Lena's probably used to you lying by now. I mean it is normally pretty obvious."

"That doesn't make me feel better. You know I hate lying to her." Kara said resting against Alex.

"I know. But it is safer this way." Alex replied as she hugged her. After a moment she asked. "Are you sure your head is okay?"

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"They're just scrapes and bruises." Alex shrugged.

"That's not what I meant." Kara said, sitting up so she could see Alex. "I meant with Maggie. I know I said I wouldn't go on and I haven't. But I just kind of volunteered you to go to a wedding and that's going to be rough. So if you don't want to come I get it."

"There is no way I am not coming with you." Alex said. "Who knows what trouble you'll get into without me. Plus I'm not going to be the one who explains your absence to mom."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm coming. Besides you'll be there to look after me."

"I will." Kara confirmed.

"And it's a wedding so there will be alcohol." Alex added. When she saw Kara's face she added. "Just kidding." When Kara relaxed Alex added. "I'm serious, I'm coming."

"Okay, but speaking of the wedding I need to talk to Lena and ask for time off, which having disappeared for so long is not going to go down well." Kara complained as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Lena. That's a weird coincidence." Kara said looking through the door.

"Not if she's bugging your apartment." Alex argued.

"Alex!" Kara protested as she put her glasses on.

"I'm just kidding." Alex said as Kara opened the door.

"Lena, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. You disappeared for days, lied about what you were doing."

"That was my fault. I had an assignment and Kara tried to look out for me." Alex jumped in.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked noticing the ice on Alex's leg and scrapes on her face.

"I'm fine. Especially if that is alcohol you are holding."

"Alex." Kara complained as Lena said.

"It is. Scotch and wine. And potstickers. I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for. But if this is a bad time I can just leave."

"No, stay." Kara and Alex said, both reaching out to the different objects Lena was holding.

"So what happened?" Lena asked handing the scotch to Alex and the potstickers to Kara.

"I can't say too much as it was official FBI business." Alex smoothly lied as she poured herself a whiskey. "But I was working on a case and Kara was worried about me so tagged along."

"It looks like she had reason to worry." Lena pointed out as she looked at all the bruising and scrapes.

"I'm fine. No major damage." Alex said.

"Then you won't need this." Kara said moving the whiskey bottle away from Alex.

"Hey. That was a present from Lena, it would be rude to turn it down." Alex protested trying to get the bottle back. When Kara looked like she wasn't going to give in Alex asked. "Do you want me to tell Lena about your trip to the zoo when you were in high school?"

"No."

"Then give it back." Alex demanded.

"Fine." Kara grumbled handing the bottle to Alex before turning back to Lena who was watching the exchange with an amused smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked.

"I fine."

"But today, I mean you just disappeared." Lena said.

"Also my fault." Alex said. "I was working on a case, a different case-"

"When she should have had the day off." Kara jumped in.

"And she thought I would get into trouble again so came to babysit." Alex said.

"You didn't have to lie about any of that." Lena said to Kara. "I mean I know how important your family is to you. You could have just said Alex needed you."

"Thank you." Kara smiled.

"So this may be a good time to mention she wants a couple of days off in a couple of weeks time." Alex threw in. "To go to a wedding."

"I'm sure that will be fine." Lena said taking a seat next to Kara.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Just make sure you get your story in before then." Lena shrugged.

"Thank you."

"I have a question though." Lena said.

"What's that?"

"Did you lie this badly to Cat? And how did she never fire you?"

"That Lena is one of life's great mysteries." Alex said.

**-The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
